


My Brother's Bride

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Finnick is an Angel with no wings his one mission to get Katniss and Peeta together by Christmas. The only problem Katniss is engaged to marry Peeta's missing brother. How will Finnick get Katniss and Peeta together? Canon AU Everlark There are no Games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Savvylark for the inspiration and banner! Happy Holidays

Finnick read out loud, "Morning drew on apace. The air became more sharp and piercing, as its first dull hue: the death of night, rather than the birth of day: glimmered faintly in the sky. The objects which had looked dim and terrible in the darkness, grew more and more defined, and gradually resolved into their familiar shapes. The rain came down, thick and fast; and pattered, among the leafless bushes." ― Charles Dickens

The author Charles Dickens was and is one of Finnick's favorite writers.

"Finnick," Boggs Called.

"Yes," Finnick stood at attention. Boggs was one of the most respected Archangels in the heavens.

"Come along, you have an assignment."

Finnick followed along wondering if this time he would get his wings.

On Earth time sped by Finnick descended alongside Boggs watching the events unfold slowly, silently as their kind did for a millennium. The residents of the district ambled toward the Justice Building. The young people stood in two columns to register themselves a Peacekeeper in a white uniform pricked their fingers the small blood sample provided vital information, on health, recorded STD's or pregnancy.

Today was reaping day for all the young men and women ages 18 through 24 to get become engaged. They came from the Seam and from the Merchant sides of town dressed in their best frocks for the three-hour event. Katniss Everdeen glanced around at the division of the sexes, the women were sizing up the men like at a stud farm. She didn't want to make eye contact with any of them; she wanted to remain single.

Katniss experienced what this so-called love did to a person when the person they cherished the most was abruptly taken away. She wanted no part of marriage, but she couldn't avoid the process it was the law. Katniss tucked her hands into her coat pockets.

It was chilly today, and many wore coats to keep warm. The ceremony was always the same; it began with the Capitol Liaison welcoming everyone won to the most wonderful time of the year. A short film explaining why this event was necessary and then the Liaison would pull first a guy's name then their future spouse. Once both parties were at the podium, the contract signed and registered and the couple had until Christmas to marry. This happened repeatedly until the three hours finished, anyone not paired for marriage came back the next year until they aged out at 24.

They were at the tail end of the three hours, with less than 15 minutes left. On the male's side Peeta Mellark stood watching the current couple, sign the contract; on the side, their families looked ecstatic. The Radisson family were higher-ups in the mines, they were Mine Foramen, their son was marrying Izzie, one of the prettiest girls from the Seam. Izzie's family was one of the poorest and marrying into the Radisson family ensured that her father would get better treatment.

Effie smiled brilliantly as she watched the couple exit the stage she leaned into the microphone and said, "Now for our last candidate."

Effie reached into the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Rye Mellark."

Peeta's eyes flew to his brother.

Rey looked surprised then he smiled a sheepish smile as his friends wolf cries carried him to the stage. This was Rye's last year and their parents were afraid Rye would never get hitched. He got up on stage and gave that trademark grin of his that made the crowd chuckle.

"And now for your partner," Effie smiled as she teetered to the bowl.

His brother Rye stood on the podium his face flushed, but alert. Peeta hoped whoever they paired his brother with would be a good woman. Becoming engaged today ensured his brother's future. If it was a girl with an inheritance, his brother would naturally move in with their family. If it was a girl who didn't have an inheritance, his brother would inherit the bakery. Rye didn't want to be a baker. From as far back as Peeta could remember his brother never liked learning the recipes and, half of the time his baked goods were passable, their mother put Rye to work the front of the bakery.

His father worried about Rye and his partying ways. Their mother told Rye he needed to marry a hard-working girl who put the family business first. They were bakers and running a bakery was not an easy task. He hopped Rye was ready for the future.

Peeta watched Effie Trinket put her hands in the bowl and pull out a slip, he made eye contact with Rye. His brother winked. Peeta sighed internally, he hoped the future Mrs. Rye Mellark could deal with his brother's shenanigans.

Effie walked over to the microphone. Peeta quickly glanced over to the corded off section for the women. Wondering who it could be? His eyes settled on Katniss Everdeen and his heart rate tripled. She looked lovely today with her hair up in a braided crown. The microphone squealed causing everyone to groan.

"Sorry about that," Effie said into the microphone. "Now for your future bride," Effie turned to Rye momentarily and smiled.

Everyone waited to see who would be with Rye.

"Katniss Everdeen," Effie Announced.

Peeta stood in shock as he heard the name of the girl he loved being called not for him but for his brother Rye. He'd been hoping today the odds would be in his favor and they would reap him with Katniss the girl he loved in secret since he was a child. The more he found out about her the more he fell for her. He woke up expecting something wonderful was about to happen, instead, his world crashed around him. Sadly, the odds were against him.

"Well come along dear," Effie Trinket waived to Katniss.

A girl standing next to Katniss whispered something to her. Katniss nodded before stepping out into the path flanked by Peacekeepers that lead to the podium. She wore a red coat and black shiny shoes, Peeta remembered the moment he had first laid eyes on Katniss.

She was wearing a red plaid dress, and she braided her hair into two long ropes. Her eyes were like shining stars and when the teacher asked about singing, she'd shot her hand up. As a little boy, he recalled feeling happy whenever he set eyes upon her face but when she sang Peeta was a goner.

He watched Katniss Everdeen slowly make her way up to the podium where his brother stood. The look on her face to the crowd was unreadable but Peeta knew by the thin lips hearing her name called terrified her but didn't want the world to know. He watched them shake hands and before signing the contract that gave them until Christmas to get married.

Peeta glanced down to the ground he couldn't watch all of his hopes and dreams vanish into thin air. The news would devastate the only other person besides himself, their mother who loathed the people from the Seam. Katniss would enter a hostile environment and Peeta vowed he would make things easier for Katniss. Looking up towards the heavens he hoped for a miracle.

From the sidelines, Finnick rubbed his hands, "So my assignment is Peeta Mellark?"

"It's Katniss Everdeen."

"But she's scowling." Finnick pointed at the girl, "She looks like she's about to commit murder!"

Boggs raised an eyebrow. "You want your wings?"

"Yes."

"She's your assignment Guardian Angel Finnick." Boggs began to disappear, "Oh and by the way don't screw this up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this would take me more time to write but miracles happen. Thank you to Savvylark for the gorgeous banner & to my beta Historywriter2007 who has been a tremendous help.
> 
> I do not own the Hunger Games, and I hope you enjoy...

"Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration," Finnick read out loud from the book, Life And Adventures Of Martin Chuzzlewit by Charles Dickens.

A slit in the fabric of time and space appeared before Finnick's eyes. He stood at attention, sliding the small tome in his pockets, his eyes filtered to the girl he'd been watching over.

"How's it going?" Boggs asked as he appeared by Finnick's side.

"Fine," Finnick said wondering why Boggs was visiting. So far he'd saved Katniss from going into the forest the day it burned down. At the time he thought that would guarantee him his wings, but there wasn't so much as a peep from command until today, months later.

Boggs looked toward Katniss who was waiting in line to enter the Justice Building. "She doesn't look happy?"

"That's because she's being forced to get married to a guy who doesn't want her."

"So you think the guy is the only problem?" Boggs asked.

"Well yeah," Finnick said. "They don't get along."

"The fact that the woods burned down and she has no way of sustaining herself isn't alarming to you?" Boggs crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I've been routing rabbits towards her traps in the meadow."

"What about when winter comes?" Boggs asked.

"Winter?" Finnick gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes, during winter most animals hibernate, she won't be able to feed her family once the animals go into their dens."

"I'll think of something." Finnick shrugged. "I thought she would be a harder case."

"Really?" Boggs raised his eyebrows.

"Why did you say it that way?" Finnick asked as he glanced at Katniss Everdeen, puzzled once more on why this girl was so important.

"You have to learn a lot about humans Finnick," Boggs said in a disappointed voice. He began to dematerialize before him.

"What about the guy?"

"Finnick you've been granted an opportunity to help her..."

Finnick raised an eyebrow as Boggs disappeared completely. He puzzled over what Boggs said to him as he stood in line next to Katniss while she checked into the sponsored party. As waited there a woman with a golden brown wigg with twigs and leaves coming out of her head and her dress was covered in leaves of different shades entered the room.

"Flavius, Fulvia where is my list?" Effie Trinket looked to her assistants. She was surrounded by a group of Capitolites who worked hand in hand with her planning these social events.

A man with tight corkscrew curls glanced at the woman with silver flowers tattooed on her cheeks. The woman spoke up, "Here Miss Trinket, I took the liberty of marking the couples that are here, and those whose future spouse hasn't shown up is on the second page."

"Thank you, Fulvia," Effie said. She turned to the man, "Flavius my coffee please."

Flavius handed Effie a slim metal thermos.

Katniss tugged on the sleeves of her dress as she walked into the brightly decorated space. She wished she hadn't handed her sweater to the coat check attendant. From her position Katniss watched Effie look at the list as the crowd gathered inside.

"Welcome, welcome," Effie Trinket opened her hand as a few clapped for her. "Well let the festivities begin." Effie began to circulate the room. The musicians began to play music, as the Capitol made matches who were becoming closer joined others on the dance floor.

Effie and her assistant reached Katniss, "Ahh, who are you?"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Katherine?" Effie said.

"No Katniss." Katniss sighed, with assistants with names like Flavius and Fulvia she thought perhaps her name would be easy.

"Your partner isn't here yet?" Effie Trinket tisked as she wrote in her book.

Katniss closed her eyes momentarily fuming while plastering a smile on her face. "I am sure he's on his way, he works at the bakery and they open early and close late."

"Oh yes I forgot he's the baker," Effie Trinket said. "Flavius."

"Yes, Effie?" Flavius stepped forward.

"Let's make sure the next event is done on a day the bakery isn't open." Effie walked away with her small entourage.

Katniss shook her head. The bakery wasn't open now, it was closed, but Rye was late as usual. Which she didn't mind at all, Katniss hated spending time with him, time she could be at home preparing for the upcoming winter. She grimaced this was not going to be fun.

An hour later Katniss wanted to rip her hair out. The music was loud, too loud. She gripped her punch cup tighter, she couldn't handle all of this chatting, giggling, and fake chortling. She was always at home in the forest hunting. Someone bumped into her, and Katniss nearly spilled her punch. Her initial reaction was to punch the kid in the throat but she didn't do it that would've been something Gale would've done.

Thinking of Gale, Katniss felt bad for him. Her friend had phased out of the system. This was his last year, but because he hadn't been reaped his only option was to marry a widow and there was only a handful of them, including the bubbly blond the district liaison who helped Effie get ready for the event, she was in charge of this event tonight.

Katniss frowned when she saw Delly Cartwright laugh at something Izzie told her. Delly's husband died during a blizzard in their first year of marriage, he was 24 and she was only 18. He was found frozen just a block away from their home. Delly was distraught and after his death, she threw herself into these events.

This gathering was sponsored by the Panem Bureau of Family Welfare. The PBFM wanted to make sure the couples reaped were given the opportunity to become acquainted before marriage. The PBFM took itself seriously as they were commissioned to operate, control, and regulate families across Panem.

The system was put into place as a punishment to the Districts because of the rebellion against the Capitol. In the Great War many lives were lost, especially women and children as a result of bombings, at the end there were a disproportionate amount of men to women.

Needing labor the Capitol instituted a Reaping to determine who each person was to marry. Taking the option of who to marry was one of the many civil liberties taken away. They forced couples to have a child within the first year of marriage, they took away the right to decide what job to do by forcing families into certain trades, the number of children a couple could have was regulated by the government, relations between the sexes were prohibited outside of marriage, and Katniss least favorite rule, names were regulated.

Her parents were forced to name their kids after flowers as per the dictate of the PBFM. The organization was so powerful even the Peacekeepers were set up as a measure to keep the District residents in line and completing the ordinances.

"Hi Katniss," Rye smiled tightly at her.

Katniss squared her shoulders mentally preparing herself for another frosty evening, now that Rye finally showed up to their sponsored 'date'. Their wedding was scheduled to be on Christmas Day. Slowly the other couples were getting married, some gleefully, while others married with trepidation. Katniss didn't have trepidation she didn't want to marry period.

"Hi Katniss," Peeta said from Rye's side.

She blinked rapidly before her face settled into a mask, she brusquely nodded at Peeta, then turned her attention to Rye, "We're not supposed to bring anyone."

"I got special permission from Effie Trinket and Delly. My brother is our chaperone since I have a bad reputation."

"A bad reputation," Katniss repeated, she wasn't sure exactly what Rye meant by that.

Rye chuckled and patted her head, "Oh Katniss you're so gullible, too gullible for me."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him. This entire fiasco wasn't going well. She wasn't sure she could force herself to marry this Mellark.

"Look I'll be back, I'm going to get some punch." Rye left Katniss alone with Peeta.

"Sorry for springing this on you, I thought Rye told you." Peeta rubbed the back of his neck.

Katniss shook her head.

"My brother has been known to have a wandering eye, when he was younger he went out on a date with Delly, they ended up at a party and he dumped Delly at the party for Anne Clemson."

"You mean the girl with the squeaky voice and the big boobs?"

Peeta laughed, he slipped his hands in his pockets, "Yep that's the one."

"Oh," Katniss glanced at Delly. She wasn't ugly per se, she was just very talkative.

"I'm here to make sure Rye doesn't pull the same thing he did with Delly."

"Honestly," Katniss muttered, "I wouldn't mind if he did."

"Katniss, you shouldn't say that, though I understand where you're coming from." Peeta continued. "Nobody should be forced to marry. They should have the freedom to choose what they want with their lives."

Peeta was correct those types of statements could get her in trouble and his agreeing with her was an unexpected surprise. Peeta was the type of guy who was the upstanding citizen. She found herself wanting to know more about him. Katniss glanced up at him, a small smile slowly spread on her face.

"Can you believe this place, they don't have one single decent drink. Everything is juice," Rye complained.

Peeta rolled his eyes and Katniss couldn't help but give him a small grin. Tonight there wasn't any as it was considered a "Dry Gathering."

"I'm going home," Rye said.

"But what about Katniss, shouldn't you escort her home?" Peeta questioned.

"No, that's what I have you for buddy," Rye said leaving them behind.

"Do you mind if I escort you home?" Peeta asked.

"I don't mind," the words slipped from her mouth almost like when she said, 'I'm going hunting.'

"Great I'll grab our coats," Peeta said.

Katniss asked herself why it was so easy to speak to Peeta but it was like pulling teeth to speak to Rye. She put her punch cup down, and went to the table where they had the food, she quickly took a napkin and put a few of the treats inside. She was going to give them to her sister. Katniss had never seen so much food, and they were allowed to take some of it home.

"Hey good idea," Peeta said. He too filled up a napkin with some things.

Katniss smiled at him, Rye never did that. He was far more interested in the alcohol that was sometimes served.

"Here let me help you with your sweater," Peeta said taking her and his napkin on the table momentarily.

Katniss cheeks felt warm as Peeta flipped her sweater around her shoulders, she could feel the warmth of his hands through the it. She wasn't used to people touching her, in fact, she didn't like to be touched not even by Gale who she'd known from the age of twelve. However she didn't mind Peta touching her, it didn't feel strange or foreign nor did she feel like hurting him. In fact, her heart seemed to skip a beat and her mouth became dry.

Together they walked out of the Justice building into the quiet of a chilly evening. Katniss disliked the cold, but she didn't want to show it. In hindsight, she should've worn her father's hunting jacket.

They walked side-by-side in companionable silence it was strange normally she felt compelled to speak and yet with Peeta she wanted to but she didn't have to speak she just didn't know what to say.

The wind blew and she couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you cold?" Peeta began to take off his coat.

"You don't have to do that," Katniss said, but it was too late Peeta had already removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

She was engulfed by the smell of the bakery- cinnamon, vanilla, sugar-rich wonderfully comforting smells. It also smelled of dill and a musky scent that oddly reminded her of her father. This brought her back to when she was a little girl and her father would carry her on his shoulders in the forest; she always felt safest when she was with her dad. The same sensation of being safe surrounded her like a warm blanket on a cold winter's day. Her cheeks warmed and she took a deep breath in capturing Peetas scent.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Their eyes met, the bond that was there from childhood blossomed and grew between them. Katniss briefly wondered what it would be like to have Peeta as her Reaped partner instead of Rye. The depths that she felt caused her to look away first.

Peeta cleared his throat, "Do you think we'll have a harsh winter?"

Katniss was glad for the change in subject as they begin walking again. "I don't know but I think we might have a mild winter if we're lucky, I hope we do, a mild winter means I'll have a better opportunity to trap animals."

"You know since you're going to be marrying my brother, I can talk to my dad and see if he wants to hire you, that way you can get accustomed to the bakery."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes it is, hasn't Rye proposed it?"

"No, he hasn't said anything, I guess he doesn't want me at the bakery scaring the customers." Of all the girls in the village, she was the least remarkable. Her face was plain, she had nothing that was iconic about her, she didn't have womanly curves or height, she was a small little thing with a stubborn chin and personality.

Peeta chuckled, "Why because of your legendary scowl?"

Katniss turned to him, she gave him her best don't bother me look.

"Yep that's the one, the only thing that's missing is the game bag."

His teasing put her at ease. She enjoyed walking beside him, by the time she reached her house in the seam Katniss had a soft smile on her lips. As she went to sleep she dreamt of Peeta in secret because after all, she was supposed to marry his brother Rye.

As Katniss slept Finnick stood by her bedside puzzling he wanted to understand what was so important about this slip of a girl. It was clear from what Boggs had told him he supposed to get rid of Rye Mellark, with only two weeks left until Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick has his hands full, he has to be Katniss guardian and somehow get rid of Rye...but how can he do this without striking him with a bolt of lightning ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all thank you for taking the time to read the story. A big thanks to Savvylark for the inspiration and lovely banner, and to my beta historywriter2007 who gave me the confidence to continue. It's really hard typing with one hand, and when I use talk to text, well I feel like I'm reading gibberish...lol
> 
> PS...I Do not own the Hunger Games

Rye Mellark watched his brother openly stare at Katniss Everdeen his future bride as she passed by on the street. Peeta's shoulders deflated when she was out of sight. Rye shook his head if he had been paired with any other girl he wouldn't have any issue in getting married; however, Katniss was the one girl in the entire district Rye didn't want to be tied down with. She belonged with Peeta.

She was his brother's crush, the only girl Peeta showed any interest from a young age. For as far back as Rye can remember Peeta always sung Katniss virtues. Marrying Katniss broke every single bro-code known to mankind.

His problem was Katniss needed to get hitched, she hadn't been able to provide for her family in weeks, due to the forest fire. If he married her she could come to live here at the bakery and help her sister and mother.

He glanced at his brother sadly and wished there was a way to help Peeta. There must be a way to someway he could pass his bride off to his brother.

The door chimed and in walked Belle Rogscoe. She had dirty blonde hair pale blue eyes and thin lips.

"Hello boys," Bell rasped hungrily staring at Peeta, it was no secret that fell had a thing for Peeta.

"Hi, um...if you excuse me, I have to go make a tray of wedding cakes. Yeah, I have to go make an um...wedding cake for one of the people I mean couples, who were Reaped, okay nice seeing you."Peeta mumbled as he rushed to the back.

Rye shook his head. He could understand why his brother left so quickly Peeta knew Bell had a thing for him and he didn't return her feelings, plus she was at times annoying.

Bell was very convinced that she was going to reaped with a Merchant. She was very inquisitive about all aspects of the businesses, she wanted details that didn't concern her and became very abrupt when you didn't give her the information she sought. Rye thought it was because her family didn't own a business, they worked in the Justice Building. Bell wanted to know something about everything so that when she got Reaped with one of the merchants she wouldn't have a problem fitting in, it was a smart thing to do but in his book it was also irritating.

"What can I do for you today?" Rye asked.

"Just a loaf of plain white bread."

"Is that all?" He quickly said about to get her white bread. Rye silently wished that she wouldn't ask him any questions. He handed her the package.

"Yes, thank you," she slid him money. Before she left she said, "Say goodbye to Peeta for me."

Rye smiled and nodded but he knew Peeta wouldn't care about her message. He took a rag and began to wipe down the counters. He sighed, the thought about doing this every day for the rest of his life made his stomach tighten.

The door opened and the bell chimed Rye smiled when he saw Delly walk into the bakery.

"Hey Dells", Rye greeted his longtime neighbor.

"Good morning Rye," Delly greeted back.

"What can I do for you today?" He couldn't help but stare at Delly's figure. While most men thought of her as fat, Rye so her as voluptuous. He'd stupidly missed the train on Dells because of a girl with bigger boobs.

"I need to set up the order for the last gathering, you must be excited because we are only 12 days away from Christmas and you'll be married."

Rye narrowed his eyes at Delly.

"Okay maybe you're not that excited but it all works out in the end, Rye."

"It didn't work out great for you." The moment the words came out of his mouth he regretted what he said. Delly's eyes grew wide and her lip trembled. Delly was one of the sweetest girls in all of District Twelve she would never hurt someone.

"I'm sorry Dells I didn't mean to make you feel bad it's just I feel like I'm stealing my brother's girl."

"Rye you should give marriage a try it's not that horrible. If I could I would get married again but nobody wants me I'm not exactly Katniss Everdeen."

At that moment the door chimed again and Gale Hawthorne came in being dragged by his little sister Posey. Rye observed Delly become quiet, her cheeks flushed and her lashes lowered.

"Come on Gale you promised me a cookie if I did good on my math test I got a hundred," Posey stood arms akimbo.

"All right let's get this over with," Gale grumbled, "pick your cookie."

Posey squealed as she examined the cookie trays. Rye noticed the way Delly kept sneaking looks at Gale, her cheeks were now bright red. Rye hid his grin, as he dealt with Posey.

Posey was carefully examining each cookie on display. Her little face showed a myriad of emotions from curiosity, mild interest, disgust, boredom, and finally utter delight at the sight of a pink frosted cookie with a Snowman.

"That one, I want that one." Posey pointed to the cookie.

"Great now we can get out of here," Gale said, "how much?"

"It's on me," Rye said knowing it bothered Gale when people did something nice. He wrapped the cookie in a special box and added a few chocolate chip cookies in another box. Gale's face was thunderous but he didn't say anything as by now Delly was openly staring at Gale. Gale's neck was flushed and his ear also turned red.

Rye knelt before Gale's little sister, handing the package to her. "I added a few cookies for you and your family so that you can celebrate your great accomplishment together. It isn't every day I see a kid get a hundred on a math test."

"Oh thank you so much!" Posey's smile and innocent wide-eyed look was enough payment for Rye.

Gale nodded curtly. He grabbed Posey by the hand and pulled her out of the store, saying, "Let's get out of here."

Delly stared at Gale as he left her mouth was wide open and her eyes look a little glazed. She cleared her throat and looked back to Rye.

Rye raised one eyebrow, "So you have a major crush on Gale Hawthorne?"

"Rye you can't tell anyone," Delly pleaded.

"You know you should follow your own advice, marriage can be a good thing for you, you should tell him. I mean you're a widow and he's phased out so you both can marry."

"Gale is one of the best looking guys in the district. I seriously doubt that he wants to be with someone known as frumpy dumpy Delly."

Look, Delly, I found this book it had a bunch of quotes by this writer from the Dark Ages named Charles Dickens he wrote:  "No space of regret can make amends for one life's opportunity misused."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have an opportunity and you shouldn't waste it," Rye said looking in her eyes.

Delly cast her eyes away from Rye and bit the bottom of her lips before she sighing, and her shoulders slumped. "He doesn't even know I'm alive. He only sees me, as...a..a merchant. I have no value to him or any man really." Dejectedly she handed him the list. "Here's the order for the next party, hope to see you there."

Delly left and once more Rye question how he could cheat the system.

Ryan look at the list it had cupcakes ahead and order for a wedding cake that said Katniss and his name on it and he grimaced, he hated the system and what it was doing to his brother.

The door jingled and a new patron stepped inside.

"Hello," the man said.

He looked familiar but yet he was not known to Rye. He assumed the man was here with the crew that came from the Capitol for the Marriage Reaping.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I came to buy some of your amazing cupcakes, I heard from everyone I have to try these before I leave today."

"Well, you're in luck my brother just finished making these." Rye immediately pulled out the tray.

"You were one of those chosen to get married?" The man said.

"Yes, but between you and me, I'm not ready for marriage, but my baby brother is, he's the one who should've been called. He would gladly change places with me."

"His sweetheart was the one picked for you?" The man's eyes practically glowed.

"Well, they are not dating or anything but yes that is the girl my brother is sweet on." Rye clarified he didn't want Peeta or Katniss to get in trouble. Rye quickly put the cupcakes in the box to get rid of the patron.

"You know there is a way to do that, you'd have to disappear or die, forcing your brother to marry your bride." The man paid for his cupcakes.

"Wait, what?"

The man paused at the door, "Just think about it."

Rye thought he heard wrong but that night as he lay in his bed things began to get clear. The only way to help his brother marry the girl of his dreams was to disappear.

#### Seven Days Before Christmas

Rye was gone, hopped on a cargo train and left in the middle of the night. At least that's what people said, no one actually knew what happened. All she knew was that one week a go Rye and all his belongings were gone. The only thing he left behind was a hastily written note stating that he couldn't get married and run a bakery for the rest of his life. Katniss hadn't seen the supposed note, for all she knew the note was fake and his mother, that witch, got rid of him because she didn't want to taint the family.

The entire district was rife with gossip and no matter where Katniss went today everyone was whispering things behind her back. She was someone who hated gossip and hated being the center of attention. Katniss rubbed her face as we f/aced her future.

Snowflakes danced in the air over Main street, which was covered with Christmas cheer. The shop windows contained marvelous gifts or scenes of Christmas past. Katniss huddled into her coat, her icy hands were shoved in her pockets. She hated the cold, loathed the winter and everything that came with it, including Christmas. Nothing good ever happened during the holidays, except at first Rye's leaving wasn't such a bad thing.

Katniss had been relieved, she couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with Rye. They couldn't get along. His leaving was phenomenal news, but then reality set in she was going to be alone without any means of a sustainable income.

When it became clear Rye really ran away she became terrified of her future. The government wasn't going to like his abandonment and Katniss might end up paying for Rye's recklessness. Katniss shuddered at the thought, she could end up in prison or fined for not carrying out her part of the contract. If fined the opportunities for her to make money were limited. She would have to petition to work in the mines and if the PBFM denied her the only other alternative was to prostitute herself to Cray since a forest fire had depleted the ability for her to hunt and the way she supported her family.

Katniss walked by the bakery. The smells were enticing and her stomach protested it's empty contents. The cupboards were empty. Last year's dry winter and spring resulted in the forest having lots of flammable parched areas. It only took one bolt of lighting from a summer storm to start a fire in the forest. Neither she or Gale had been able to hunt, it was too dangerous as if caught they could be jailed or sentenced for death.

She paused when she saw a familiar face, Peeta Mellark was bringing out a tray of cookies. Her stomach grumbled once more and her mouth watered. Glancing down she had nothing to trade with, nothing except her virtue. Now that she was out of the Marriage Pool, there were very few options for her.

She stood outside of Cray's lodging for a long time contemplating whether or not she could take the final step. She knew hunger, but Primrose hadn't seen hunger since she was four and Katniss vowed it would never happen again. A small voice whispered in her ear that Prim would be disappointed, this voice compelled Katniss to turn around. Stubbornly she stood there because her family was hungry.

"Katniss." The voice startled her, spinning around she saw Peeta Mellark standing outside right behind her in a white t-shirt and his apron despite the cold. His muscled arms looked like they were bulging from the shirt, his forearms had a sprinkling of white flower. He looked wonderful.

She immediately masked her emotions. The last thing she wanted was pity or for him to see how he affected her.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did," Peeta began saying. "Rye shouldn't have left like that, not with his responsibility toward you and your family."

"I'm no one's responsibility." Katniss winced internally, she didn't mean to sound so brusk.

"I know, but your sister and mother depend on you and you depended on this marriage working out so that you can provide your family the stability they require."

What he said made sense and she gave him the barest of nods.

"Which brings me to my point you are a woman of honor and integrity. My brother leaving was wrong and you shouldn't have to pay for his stupidity. Whatever you're thinking please don't."

Katniss wasn't sure what to say to him, because he was right she was going to have to pay for Rye's decision. She glanced at Cray's door from her peripheral vision. "I have to go."

Katniss walked away, her hands cold and shaking. She stuffed them into her pocket and swore for just a moment she saw the shadow, not a dark one but a light. Shaking her head she headed for home it was cold outside, today was the first day of winter she was sure snow was in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Week Rye skipped town but now the question begs to be asked, Did Finnick do it? I wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind reviews last week, it encourages writers to keep in plugging away. Special thanks to Historywriter2007 for her beta skills and for her invaluable input! And to @savvylark for making such a gorgeous banner. I do not own the Hunger Games

Finnick walked by Katniss side shaking his head. This incident was a close one for his charge. He was glad she chose to listen to his counsel and was fortunate Peeta showed up when he did. The young man always looked like he ran a marathon, flushed and out of breath, whenever he was around Katniss. Finnick watched his ward switch on her usual standoffish scowl. Why she couldn't have been like her sweet thirteen-year-old sister Primrose Finnick didn't know. There was one thing certain no matter how socially awkward, Katniss had more than just him on her side, she had favor.

With Boggs' permission Finnick was going to get rid of Rye he was conflicted because he didn't want to harm him. The odds were in his favor when Rye skipped town. He was lucky but now the Katniss had a bigger issue there were rumors she was to be fined. It wasn't an easy task to guard a girl who continuously put herself in trouble, but he couldn't do anything else until her time on this planet was done or Boggs deemed he'd completed his job. Until then he had to keep her safe as best as he could without breaking the prime directive to be vigilant.

This was his chance to gain his wings something that he hadn't been able to get. There were a few incidents here and there. One of his less than stellar moments all came at the hands of a cat.

Theodor Geisel, the young boy Finnick was assigned to, was an intelligent young boy who had a fascination with animals. He had a small black and white kitten and like all kittens it loved fish. Teddy was imaginative and along with his older sister, he would make stories about the kitten and other animals.

They were at the Zoo when the kitten that had followed them somehow ended up with a man's morning hat and jumped in the lake. Finnick tried to save the kitten, he wasn't successful, and as a result, Teddy was heartbroken. Thankfully his sister was there to comfort him, Finnick was pulled from the young boy and another angel was assigned. Three millennia later the kitten was wreaking havoc in the celestial realm. Theodor did grow up to write about cats in hats. The books were famous. But Finnick did not get credit for any of Teddy's accomplishments.

Then there was that entire incident with Napoleon, he just wanted the little guy to feel he was more than the sum of his height. Who knew the kid would try to take over the known world?

Then, of course, there was that small, tiny blackout of 2003, he leaned in on a leaver and boom there went the entire east coast of the United States. All of the angels were on heavy-duty protecting their humans that night.

Ever since then Boggs put him on cloud patrol on Jupiter. He was to count the number of clouds, the job was as exciting as watching grass grow. While he was on "assignment," every Angel he knew was promoted and went on to have magnificent adventures. For millennia Guardian Angels dedicated themselves to protecting their wards. On Earth hardly any Guardian Angels were used unless it was a special case, and Finnick considered himself lucky to have been appointed, he could have been stuck out on Jupiter forever.

Katniss, as an assignment, was his last chance. Finnick was taking this assignment very seriously if he messed up he could be stripped of his protector status and go back to being one of those Herald Angels, they were the messengers and always yapping. Though Boggs could very well make him one of those Accounting Angels, all they did was record events. From there, records is where Angels were trained when it came to mankind.

Humans were willful stubborn creatures often not realizing how their choices affected others well beyond their generation. Even more so now that humans didn't believe in the mystical realm. There was a time what Angels were very involved in humans lives. But as humans grew and developed they stopped believing and Angels were called on less and less.

As a Guardian Angel it was his responsibility to look after his ward and although she was generous and loyal he learned she was as stubborn as they came. Though he could see why Katniss needed him, the poor girl was stressed and needed someone to watch over her.

Finnick watched her interact with Primrose and her mother. He saw the unconditional love Katniss had toward her sister, there wasn't anything that Katniss wouldn't do for her. It was love that propelled the earth and all of the universe, it bred kindness, gentleness, sympathy, humility, and good will and so many other blessings.

The opposite of love was indifference and that bred a cold heart, cruelty, distrust, arrogance, hate, shallowness, greed, destruction, and every type of wrongness that caused wars, violence, and crime. Finnick had witnessed how humanity had suffered when men and women who fostered indifference in the core of their beings caused the suffering of many.

It was as he sat there that a split in the heavens opened up. The Captain of the Guardian's Boggs stepped out from the split. He called, "Finnick."

Finnick stood up from his perch.

"Come with me," Boggs ordered.

Finnick took Boggs hand as he was pulled up into the rip.

"Follow me," Boggs said.

Dutifully Finnick followed.

The tear in the fabric of time and space was a beautiful place, one in which humanity didn't see. Humans only had gotten as far as the subatomic, there were more wonderful things that the human eyes even with technology could not see nor comprehend, the universe was rife with unsolved mysteries.

They arrived and there was another slit in the fabric of time. "The head boss has decided the best way to help the girl is for her to marry."

Finnick lost his composure momentarily before he found his voice. He was expecting to be told to move over and allow another more experienced angel handle this case. "Katniss doesn't want to get married, she's relieved that option is gone."

"She's also scared out of her mind and if she has to pay a fine her future will be bleak," Boggs replied.

"So what do I do?"

"There is one person in this entire district that she could be amenable to marry."

Finnick lit up. "Who?"

"I brought you to the past so that you could see," Boggs said.

They arrived at a cropping of several brick buildings, one sat in the middle where the others were divided. Boggs held out his hand to Finnick, taking it they floated up and sat in a tree. "See that little girl right there?"

Finnick saw a little girl with twin dark braids, dressed in a red plaid dress, glossy black shoes and folded white crisp socks. She was happily speaking to her father.

"That is Katniss Everdeen, your charge," Boggs said.

Finnick was surprised, "So that's Katniss as a child?"

"Yes, watch," they both moved into a classroom. It was decorated with a Christmas tree, the teacher was watching the children sit at the carpet their bright faces aglow with innocence.

"Okay, children settle down. This year our Kindergarten Class has been chosen to do the Christmas Pageant. Who would like to try out for the lead, all you need to do is sing a song."

Finnick grinned when his little charge raised her hand.

"Good," the teacher said, "Katniss do you know a song you'd like to sing for us?"

Katniss stood from her spot, she nodded and when she began to sing, Finnick blinked he'd never heard such a pure voice. "She sounds like an angel."

"Finnick watch," Boggs said pointing to the kids assembled.

It was a hard thing to do but Finnick forced himself to look at the children. There on the carpet was a small boy with a mop of blonde curly hair and his blue eyes were wide with awe. Finnick saw the spark. "True love," he whispered.

"Exactly, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are soul mates," Boggs said, "Now come with me."

They moved forward in time, a winter like no other, it was sleeting outside and Finnick watched a little girl move around the trash bins. She collapsed next to a tree, a pen of pigs, were nearby, huddled together in the pen. Her cheeks were hollow, her hair lacked luster, her wet clothes hung from her thin frame, and the light within her eyes dimmed.

"Is that her?"

"Yes Finnick, her father has passed away, in a deadly mining accident. She's starving, her mother has lost touch with reality and if her sister doesn't eat soon she will die." Boggs whispered standing near her.

Finnick gasped, "Nobody has helped them?"

"Watch," Boggs ordered.

There was a ruckus from within the home. A young blond boy was being slapped around by his mother. Finnick blinked, "What's happening to Peeta?"

Boggs remained silent.

They watched his mother drag Peeta outside. His face was reddened by his mother's blows. This was the worst part for Finnick he wanted to intervene but Boggs gave him a warning look, he was not to interfere just observe.

"How dare you burn that bread you imbecile, you think bread grows on trees," his mother looked at the loaves he carried. "Ugh, feed them to the pigs."

Peeta's mother went inside but the boy stood outside his sight trained on Katniss. Peeta nodded but as soon as his mother was out of sight, he quickly walked toward the pigs, then with a look behind him, he threw the bread at Katniss. She quickly took the bread, glanced back at him and ran.

"She'll never forget what he did for her." Boggs shook his head instantly they were back in the present standing in front of the bakery. "The Accountants told us there is a provision in their laws that states Peeta can stand in for his brother. If you want your wings you have to get Katniss and Peeta together. They have to go to the last sponsored event together and make the declaration to choose one another in front of the delegates of the PBFM."

Boggs left Finnick at the Bakery snow began to fall in the district as Finnick made his way silently to the Everdeen household. As he stood outside he realized Charles Dickens was correct when he wrote, "A man is lucky if he is the first love of a woman. A woman is lucky if she is the last love of a man." Katniss and Peeta were lucky to be soulmates.

Finnick looked to the heavens, he wondered how in the world he was supposed to get his independent, feisty and gung-ho charge to admit she had feelings for Peeta Mellark and get them hitched in less than seven days. Finnick left toward the Everdeen home not noticing hijinks were occurring under his nose.

From the shadows, a cloaked figure moved through the district toward the train yards. A winter bird screeched, protesting the noise as the door the old of the abandoned railway building was opened. Lifting the lantern the figure revealed Rye huddled by a small fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick has his work cut out for him. Boggs was clear no Peeta no wings...what is an Angel to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my generous beta historywriter2007 for giving me the confidence to move forward with the story and to savvylark for her gorgeous banner. Thank you for giving this story a chance...p.s. I don't own the Hunger Games

That night Katniss lay in bed contemplating the future once more, all of her thoughts came to a dead end. Her anxious mind did not allow her to rest, she glanced at her baby sister fully aware that tonight's meal might be the last of its kind for some time, as the snow fell thickly outside. She walked over to Prim's bed and brushed her sister's hair away from her face, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Primrose. Sighing Katniss walked back to her own bed.

Eventually, sleep won the battle over her turbulent mind and she succumbed to its call. It was as she slept that her face relaxed and her mind began to picture a different type of future, one she only dared to slip into when asleep, a future with her boy with the bread. Katniss dreamt that the day of the reaping it was Peeta's name called, not Rye's.

Katniss found herself wearing not a white wedding gown but a green one for their Christmas wedding. She dreamt they were holding hands as they said their vows at the Justice Building. His eyes were filled with warmth and she couldn't wait to have their first kiss. When he neared her Katniss frowned as she saw that familiar light standing near Peeta. She focused in on the light where she saw the silhouette of a man, she only caught a glimpse of his face but it scared her.

Her eyes shot open, as she sat up. Her eyes searched the dark, while her heart pounded in her chest. Seeing the figure of a man in the middle of that bright light had jarred her from her dream because it was real, it wasn't like a normal dream. Glancing around the darkened room everything looked as it should.

"It must have been a dream." She whispered to herself.

She climbed back under the blankets and forced her eyes to close once more.

Once more she dreamt of Peeta, and for the next three days, she had the same dream. Two days later the sun still wasn't up when she got up and decided she needed to strike out into the forest even though it was burned down. She hoped to find something a quadrant or section teaming with life where she could hunt.

Dressing up in her warmest clothing she grabbed her green hat and made her way out into the forest. She came to the fence and listened for the buzzing sound of electricity, hearing none she slipped through the hole. Thankfully the tree that held her father's bow hadn't been touched by the fire.

She grabbed her weapon and with it, she began moving forward. Fresh snow coated the charred land. It looked as if a child had stolen an artist paint box and mixed hues of grays, blacks, and blues on a white canvas. It was beautiful chaos.

Katniss moved with purpose as she made her way through the forest. The further she went the more the evidence of the fire became obvious. Some areas were leveled, while others had hollow trees that were scorched.

Katniss pushed forward heading to the lake where she hoped the ground was damp enough that the fire hadn't been as demonstrative. As she moved deeper she found the scars from the fire began to lessen and the singed earth became less evident, looking up at the sun she realized she had traveled well over an hour before she began seeing signs of life.

Relief poured over her when she came to a spot that wasn't touched and everything beyond it looked normal. She was going to be able to hunt for birds and other wildlife like squirrels to help feed her family. However, she acknowledged, the game she caught wouldn't be much to help pay whatever fine the board came up with. Maybe in the summer, she could make a dent, but that only depended upon the weather. If spring was a wintry one there wouldn't be much of anything in the forest and if winter came early in the fall it meant her hunting would be cut short. Frustrated with her thoughts Katniss sat on a tree stump and glanced around listening to the sounds of the forest.

At first, there was nothing but a cold silence, but as she listened she began to hear the gentle music of the woods. The sounds of geese flying above her head, the cry of a lost bird, the sound if nearby water rushing through its concourse.

The wind blew and touched her cheeks. With all the upheaval in her life getting to experience the woods again was a balsam to her soul. Katniss relegated in the peace as she pushed aside Rye's abandonment, the fees, the strange turn her dream took and the feeling that she was not alone.

"You know if you are going to hunt you should do it before it snows again," Finnick said.

Startled Katniss stood up and with practiced ease notched her bow. She was shocked when she didn't see anyone. The Capitol could very well have mutts, genetic creatures to attack anyone who dared leave the confines of the district, she had to be careful.

"Seriously you can't shoot me so put that away." The voice responded.

"Who's there?" Katniss angrily aimed the arrow toward the voice "Show yourself!" She ordered.

Upon command, the figure of a man materialized before her eyes. Her knees shook but she stood her ground even though she was forced to stare up at him. He was tall, taller than Gale, he had bronze skin and was very good looking. He was dressed all in white but didn't have a lick of dirt on him despite where they were.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Katniss asked while trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I am Finnick your Guardian Angel. I want nothing, well actually I do want something," he said stepping closer to her.

Katniss frowned just before she let the arrow fly. The man didn't flinch as the arrow passed right through him. "You're a ghost."

"No, I'm not a ghoulish specter, I am a Guardian Angel, and I told you those arrows don't do anything to me," Finnick sighed. He removed the arrow from the tree trunk and walked over to Katniss.

"This isn't real," Katniss muttered to herself but yet there was a man standing before her holding her arrow, an arrow that went through him and ended up in the tree behind him.

Finnick smiled, "Oh this is very real, shall I prove it to you?"

Katniss gave the barest of nods. He began to glow, brighter than light and Katniss walked backward until her back hit the trunk of a tree. Her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her chest. Irrationally she became angry when she recognized the man, "You were in my dreams." This was the man who stopped her fantasy of kissing Peeta, "You scared me!"

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Actually, you weren't supposed to see me, but you are very perceptive." Finnick said as he stopped glowing.

Katniss crossed her arms across her chest, "Stay out of my dreams, buster, and what do I call you again?"

"In dreams, you often reflect what you really want and desire, I was only trying to see the best way to help you. You can call me Finnick."

She recalled seeing an illustration of an angel somewhere in one of her books, he didn't look like an angel. "You don't have wings."

"You're right, I don't have wings yet but if I help you I get my wings." Finnick smiled at her.

Suspicious of this creature she put her arrow away. "What do you mean help?"

"I'm here to help you grant your heart's desire."

Katniss lifted an eyebrow she had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"I'm here to help you marry Peeta Mellark." He replied matter of factly.

Katniss shook her head, incredulous that he would even suggest such a thing. "This is impossible, you're a figment of my imagination."

"Trust me I am real, as real as the love you have for Peeta Mellark."

"No!" She shouted wanting to call him a liar, but he wasn't, she knew this and weakly she spat back, "How could you know about that? I've never told anyone."

"It's because I'm your guardian angel." He was becoming annoyed by having to repeat this many times.

Katniss glance around her wildly, "This is a trick, it's some sort of Capitol engineered visual effect, you're a mutt. Or I could very well be asleep and this is a dream." She pinched herself.

"That's not going to help you?" Finnick said.

Katniss slid down the trunk of the tree. "This is all a dream. Wake up Katniss, darn it Katniss wake up!" She yelled at herself.

"Catnip are you okay?"

Katniss opened her eyes to see Gale standing in front of her with his bow in his hand he looked concerned. Finnick stood just to the side waving at her a stupid grin etched on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay I'm talking, to him."

Finnick slipped his hands in his pockets and said, "He can't see me."

Katniss rolled her eyes in disbelief, as she pointed to Finnick, "You can't see him?"

"Right," Gale looked over his shoulder. "Katniss, there's no one behind me." Gale gave her look as if she was going crazy.

"I told you, he can't see me. No one else can see me," Finnick said.

Katniss refused the notion that no one else could see Finnick. "You mean you can't see him? He's standing not even five feet away from you. He has glowing hair and the bronze skin."

"Catnip you're pointing to a tree, there's nothing there," Gale said. He reached out and did something he knew she didn't like, he touched her, putting his hand on her forehead to see if she was feverish.

Katniss glowered at Gale and knocked his hand away.

"Maybe you need some rest," Gale suggested.

Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but when she looked back to where Finnick was standing he was gone. Frowning Katniss searched the area. It was as if he was never there and she wondered if she'd made up the entire situation. Perhaps she was having a nightmare and Gale woke her up as she was coming out if the dream. She ran her hand through her hair perhaps Gale was right she needed to rest.

She plopped the back of head against the tree trunk, focusing on the clouds as they slowly drifted by. "Sorry it's been so crazy, with Rye leaving, I haven't been able to sleep very well."

"Sorry to hear about Rye, what is the PBFM going to do?"

"I might be fined, and if so I have to figure out a way to pay the fee. The only other job available for me is to work at the mines."

"I know how much you hate the mines." Gale glanced away.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was checking up on my traps when I found your footprints and I followed your tracks." Gale rubbed his face.

Katniss was going to reply but she noticed Gale had dark circles underneath his eyes. He was her hunting partner and she knew how much stress he was under.

The only other person devastated by The Reaping was Gale. As much as he hated the system, Gale understood how important another income was to the family. Katniss knew he'd always wanted to get married and not being chosen was like a blow to him. He bemoaned the inability to be able to have a family. Coupled with the fire this summer it made his life difficult. He was picking up extra shifts at the mines to supplement the revenue he lost by hunting, which meant more time underground. Winter was right around the corner, he needed to have enough food stored and provisions to last the entire winter months.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked.

"If I tell you, you'll really think I'm crazy..." Gale began to pace, he only did that when he was really agitated. He paused to jam his hands through his hair, he was truly upset. "You'll think I'm crazy...crazier than talking to make-believe-people. Please just don't judge me?"

"I won't," Katniss promised.

Gale sat down next to her and pick up a twig. He breathed in sharply. Whenever Gale acted like this it was because he was going to say something he knew she wasn't going to like. "Is this about Prim?"

"No," he swiftly replied looking aghast.

"Then if it's not about Prim then what is it?" Katniss was more than curious.

"When I was younger I used to think about us and I dreamed that you and I would one day have a toasting and run off into the woods together." He snapped the twig and glanced at it silently. He swallowed several times before continuing to speak. "Lately, I've been having dreams."

"Okay." Katniss wasn't sure about what to make about what Gale was telling her. "I don't feel the same way about you, we talked about this."

"I know how you feel about marriage and that you don't like me that way. Though the new stuff isn't about you."

"That's natural, your moving on...there's nothing funny or weird about-"

Gale cut her off. "No you don't understand I've been having dreams about Delly and, not like, you know, the fantasies most guys have...these dreams are vivid. It's like we're in each other's lives and we're having kids. It's crazy!"

"It's not that crazy or weird, heck Gale everyone knows Delly has a crush on you."

He gave her an incredulous stare.

"What, oh come on like you haven't seen her stare at you with hearts in her eyes?"

"No...okay- so maybe this one time I was in the bakery and she was gawking at me. But I thought it was because I was in the front of the house instead of going to the back door."

Katniss wanted to shake him. "Wake up Gale."

"Alright, so let's say you're right and she has this crush on me, that doesn't mean I have feelings for her."

"You're dreaming about having kids with her, which means you think about her."

"She's a Merchant!"

"Who cares if she's a Merchant." Katniss punched Gale hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" He yelled rubbing his shoulder. "That hurt." He grinned even as he complained.

"Oh stop it, you're such a baby."

Gale grinned then turned serious, "How do I even know-"

It was Katniss' turn to cut him off, "You have an opportunity that very few are afforded. You have the free will to choose, if you want to marry or who you want to marry."

"I didn't think of it that way. What do I do?"

Gale looked bewildered. She'd never him seen like this, perhaps deep inside of him, he had a thing for Delly. "You should get to know Delly and not just in a carnal way Gale." Katniss thought about the talkative blonde who was always nice to everyone. She greeted all of the Seam folk kindly and always made sure the extra leftover food was divided amongst the poorest. "Delly isn't like the other floozies you go after. She's a widow so treat her with respect."

"You think I should go to her?" Gale looked earnest and a little afraid.

"Why not, what do you have to lose...besides," Katniss joked, "it's what's your dreaming about."

Gale stood and gave her that he's done with the conversation look. "Okay, listen Catnip, I got to go, but I'll keep everything you said in mind."

Katniss stood and watched Gale disappear into the forest.

"I thought he would never leave," Katniss screamed and turned around to see Finnick standing behind her.

"Ghost I'm seeing ghosts," Katniss walked away.

Finnick followed her. "You're not seeing ghosts. I told you I am your Guardian Angel, not a ghost."

"Where were you hiding when Gale and I were talking, in the tree?"

"You could say that, by the way, that was a very nice thing you did for your friend."

"Were you poking around in his dreams too?" Katniss was suspicious of her specter, he had the abilities to do some weird things and it wouldn't surprise her if he was messing around with Gale as well.

Finnick held up his hands, "Nope. that's not me. But to quote Charles Dickens, 'There is a wisdom of the head, and a wisdom of the heart.' maybe your friend is dreaming about what he really wants and it's his heart who's trying to send a message to his brain."

Katniss narrowed her eyes she had enough of philosophy-spouting ghosts she wanted to go home get away from Finnick.

"Listen to me very carefully I don't care who you are, just leave me alone! Why don't you go haunt someone else." Katniss ran out of the forest she hoped this is the last time she'll seed Finnick.

Finnick let her go, she was more stubborn than he thought she'd be, but what she said clicked. If she wouldn't admit he wasn't a ghost he'd act like a ghost. He was going to haunt her like the ghosts in a Christmas Carol, maybe then he'll have a breakthrough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Katniss found out she had A Guardian Angel and that he wanted her to marry one Peeta Mellark...so all Finnick had to do was haunt her dreams to get her to realize that she needed a little Peeta in her life...simple right?...simple of course you're dealing with Katniss (I'll do what I want) Everdeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to historywriter2007 for your incredible support and beta skills. Also to Savvylark for the gorgeous banner. Thank you to all for the followers and for your generous comments

Finnick was at the end of his rope when he called Katniss stubborn, it was an understatement. She ignored his message of marrying Peeta. She refused to sleep for several nights, and yesterday when sleep finally got the better of her, Katniss dozed off for about an hour and dreamt of bathing her sister's hideous cat. His plan to haunt her was becoming a mockery, but Finnick wasn't going to give up on his plan.

He revised it, hoping to guide her toward Peeta when she went into town. Katniss, however, stayed home she hadn't left the house in three days. Finnick wanted to appear to her but he couldn't. He only had permission for two appearances and he'd already used one thinking he could reason with her. It occurred to him Katniss was avoiding him after her stunt today.

This morning Katniss went into the woods to clear the traps, which were bountiful thanks to him. After she finished Finnick thought for a moment he would be able to do something to push her and Peeta together. Katniss had other plans, instead of heading to town she headed toward Hazelle's house. She convinced Gale's mother, under the pretext of training, to send Gale's two brothers into town to trade. Since Gale picked up extra hours in the mines to offset the lost revenue from hunting he couldn't show his brothers the ropes.

Time was running out, the dance was tomorrow and Finnick was getting desperate. He needed to get as wily as Katniss.

As she left the Hawthorne's home, the voice of none other than Peeta wrang through the air. Seeing Peeta gave Finnick great joy, this young man truly was her soulmate. If Katniss put down her guard she would be the recipient of a love so grand it would change her world.

"Katniss, wait!"

Katniss turned around. Finnick noted how quickly she blinked to hide the way her eyes glowed and the small smile that played on her lips before she hid it by frowning.

As Peeta approached a light snow began to fall, that quickly coated the ground. Katniss put her knit green hat on as she waited for him to approach. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was worried, I haven't seen you in over a week. When I saw the Hawthorne boys come around instead of you to trade I thought something was wrong."

Finnick walked as a blush grew on the apple of her cheeks, she jammed her hands into her pockets. This action he found interesting, he'd never seen her visceral response to anyone outside of her family.

"I'm okay," Katniss blurted.

Peeta just smiled back, Katniss lowered her eyes, "I just wanted to train the boys since Gale is working in the mines."

"I guess you're going to move in with Gale now and have a toasting now that my brother left," Peeta stated as if it was a well-known fact.

"What," Katniss said aghast, "NO!"

"No," Peeta repeated.

"Gale's family, he's like….that is...he's like a brother and it's gross thinking about him like that." Katniss looked like Buttercup did when coughing up a hairball.

"Really?" Peeta's looked incredulous.

"Really," Katniss voice was not the sure confident hunter, it sounded soft.

Peeta's grin caused Katniss blush to deepen. They stood a foot apart just staring at the other.

Watching this interaction between Katniss and Peeta, gave Finnick hope. The electricity of two soulmates flowed between them, he could see the way they gravitated toward the other.

"Here," Peeta held out a box wrapped in neatly folded brown paper packaging tied with twine and a tag with a hand-drawn Katniss plant. There was thought and care behind the gift.

"What's this?" Katniss took the offered box.

"I made them for you, it's a present." Peeta bashfully offered.

"But I...I," Katniss' words stumbled out of her, "I don't have anything for you."

"No, no, no, no," Finnick whispered. After what Boggs showed him, he knew how Katniss didn't like gifts, she did not like owing anyone anything. Finnick was going to have to convince her to take the gift.

"I can't," Katniss said, handing the present back.

"Please, I made them for you," Peeta said, his arms stayed firmly in place.

Finnick concentrated and whispered into her ear, "Prim would love what he made."

Katniss looked down at her boots and the snow which was quickly accumulating around them. She shuffled her feet as if mulling over what Finnick whispered.

"There isn't a lot of food and this gift, combined with the bread from the trade the boys did and the rabbit you didn't trade could sustain you for a little longer," Finnick whispered once more.

"Please take it," Peeta pleaded. He put his hand over hers. "You can give me an extra squirrel or knit me orange gloves in return."

"Orange gloves?" Katniss gave him a curious glance.

"Orange is my favorite color, plus I don't have gloves." Peeta's cheeks were bright red.

"Orange like Effie Trinkets assistant, Flavius', hair?" Katniss questioned.

"Not that bright, that color is blinding." Peeta looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. "I like a muted orange, like the soft orange you'd find in a sunset."

"That sounds beautiful," Katniss said.

"What about you?" Peeta asked, "What is your favorite color?"

"Color?"

"Everyone has a favorite color, you know mine, so I wanted to know yours?"

Peeta's question was a deceptively simple one. On the surface, it looked like a simple request for information, but his questioning indicated how deeply invested he was in Katniss. Preferences were important to people and if you knew someone likes you could create a more meaningful bond with them.

"Take the gift," Finnick insisted.

Katniss bit her bottom lip. Finnick waited with bated breath for her to make the decision, he hoped she would allow herself to accept Peeta's gift. The square box was wrapped beautifully. Katniss shyly extended her hand and took the offered present.

"I made them from the spare chocolate, my father ordered for the parties," Peeta explained.

"What did you make?"

"I made you chocolate-chocolate chip peppermint cookies, but if you don't like them." Peeta stuffed his hands in his pockets. "There's some cheese-buns too."

Finnick breathed easier knowing she had taken the box from Peeta there was still hope for her. He watched the way her huntress eyes never departed from Peeta. Every small expression, move, or word that came from Peeta was recorded and carefully stored as if this was part of her process with him, Katniss didn't do this with anyone else.

He'd seen her interact with Gale dozens of times and sometimes she wasn't as present. She often was disconnected with people, she held people at a distance. The only person that Katniss let in was her sister because even her mother got the same treatment as others.

Katniss smiled, "So orange gloves."

Peeta returned her smile, "If you want."

Katniss gave the barest of nods in reply.

"Okay, so will you be at the dance tomorrow?" Peeta rubbed the back of his neck.

Seeing how nervous Peeta was caused Finnick to want to smash both Katniss and Peeta's faces together, make them kiss.

"What for?" Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"Because you might want to prove to the PBFM that you are committed to the oath you took even though Rye left," Peeta said.

Katniss shook her head. "Probably not, there is no reason to go."

Finnick frowned at Katniss her stubborn streak was going to be the end of her. Peeta was right going to the party would help prove she was invested in the match, an act of goodwill that would go a long way. She didn't know what her future held without Peeta. If he could only enact his plan he was sure he would get his wings.

"Well, I would wish you would. I'll be there making the delivery and helping Delly set up." Peeta added.

Katniss nodded. As he turned around to walk away she blurted, "Hey."

Peeta turned back to face her once more. "Yeah?"

"Tell your friend Delly that she should hire Gale to help around the house. He's a good handyman, and he's looking for extra cash."

Peeta nodded and waived as he retreated.

Katniss stood a long time watching Peeta as the snow fell around her. Finnick was resolved more than ever to help her.

Peeta slipped his hands in his pocket he didn't have gloves nor a hat, he'd outgrown them. With Rye's disappearance, the entire focus of maintaining the bakery was left on his shoulders. His mother who was not an easy woman to deal with normally was worse, she was stressed with the thought there wouldn't be any inheritors for the bakery.

In many ways, Peeta was glad Rye up and left because he didn't know if he could face the reality of his brother marrying the girl he held a torch for all of his life. This situation was precarious for Katniss. There was a real possibility she could be fined, as an example for others, or as a punishment for not carrying out to the contract and allowing his brother to escape. Either way, it was a sticky situation for Katniss and Peeta wanted to find a way to help her. As he neared town Peeta knew he didn't wanna go to the bakery just yet and face his mother, so he stopped by Delly's place.

The butcher shop was very busy, Delly was smiling as she handed cuts of meats to the patrons. When Rooba's son died Delly didn't move back into her parent's place, she stayed on with Rooba to help her run the butcher shop.

He waited until the crowds died down before he approached the counter.

"Hi, Peeta," Delly called out cheerfully.

"Hi Delly, you guys are busy," Peeta remarked.

"It's that time of the year when people want special cuts of meat to celebrate the holidays not to mention the meat that will be used tomorrow night at the last party." Delly wiped down the counter quickly. She'd learned that germs were dangerous when you handle to meat so she had to make sure everything was clean. "Come with me to the back."

Peeta followed her to the back where she began washing the knives.

"Where's Rooba?" He asked.

"She's out making deliveries," Delly smiled. "You hungry?"

"No."

"So." Delly looked over his shoulder at the front door, she swung her arms back and forth as if gathering the courage she needed to broach a taboo subject.

Peeta raised an eyebrow. He knew what she wanted to speak with him about. They hadn't discussed his brother's disappearance when they did see the other all they talked about was the order she'd place. "Dells, I'm sorry about my brother I know this leaves everyone in the lurch."

Delly sighed. "Thank you, but I know this is hard for you too!"

"Well since Rye never did anything in the bakery except for flirting with girls," he joked.

"Do you remember how Rye used to make rock hard biscuits?" Delly grinned.

"We couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong until I figured out he was adding two-and-half tablespoons of baking soda to the biscuits instead of teaspoons."

"He's the worst baker ever." Delly lamented.

"I've been wondering what do you want to do with his wedding cake?" Peeta questioned.

"I don't know honestly with Rye leaving there isn't gonna be a wedding,'' Delly rubbed the back of her neck. "Unless of course, you to step in for your brother."

"Like the PBFM is going to let that happen?'' Peeta snorted.

"No, actually they would," Delly assured.

Delly looked completely serious, which made Peeta straighten up. "What are you talking about?"

"There is a small provision in the law, the FPBM rarely put it out there…" Delly leaned in and said in a low voice, "...if someone runs away, dies, or is incarcerated and cannot fulfill their commitment..." Delly looked to the door, before saying in the same hushed voice, "...there is a stipulation an unmarried sibling, a widower, or a person who is phased out can take the place of the reaped partner." She withdrew and muttered, "Anyone, Peeta."

Peeta didn't know how to take the news. "Are you serious...is this for real?"

"I would never kid about this Peeta," Delly said looking directly at Peeta with a serious gaze.

"Anyone?" Peeta whispered, "Including Gale?"

"Yes..." Delly looked away pain filling her eyes. Peeta and Delly had discussed whether or not Gale and Katniss secretly loved each other. She had a crush on Gale from a young age but when she was reaped with Rooba's son she buried those feelings and put her best foot forward. Only Peeta knew her love was practical, formed from duty and it wouldn't blossom into anything else. Taking a deep breath Delly forced herself to once more speak, "...since hardly anyone knows, you can take your brother's place."

"What if Rye is found by the Peacekeepers and they bring him back?" Peeta asked.

"If he is found after you and Katniss have been married, you won't be forced separate. Rye may have to pay a nominal fee for the inconvenience." Delly speculated, "They might also put him back in the pool or make him volunteer to help out at the local FPBM."

"I can take Rye's spot?" Peeta heeded more confirmation before getting hopes up.

"Peeta, any who knows you," Delly sighed, "...knows how you feel about Katniss." Delly lowered her voice once again and looked toward the door nervously, Fearfully of anyone overhearing "It should have been your name reaped with Katniss. Tomorrow during the party make your bid before Effie."

Peeta sighed, "I can't do that to Katniss, I don't want her to be stuck with me."

"Peeta I know you don't want to force her hand, you want her to want you-" Peeta cut her off.

"Like she'll give me a chance." Peeta shook his head and his lips thinned a clear sign he was giving up hope.

"Then talk to her, explain how you feel Peeta." Delly took his hand and squeezed it, she did this whenever he needed reassurance.

"Since Gale doesn't know, are you going to do something about your crush on Hawthorne? He's out of the reaping and you are a widow." Peeta asked.

Delly turned red as she bit the bottom of her lip, "I would love to but why would Gale Hawthorne want me when there are so many gorgeous widows out there. I'm fat and I smell like sliced ham all of the time."

Peeta chuckled at her description. "Delly, some men might like that smell."

Delly laughed, "I can't with you." The bell chimed letting them know they were no longer alone in the shop. "Go on, get out of here I've got work to do, bread boy."

Peeta left but Delly hoped he would take her not so subtle sign. Rooba came back from making the deliveries and Delly threw herself into her work serving the patrons.

"Delly, why don't you take a break, maybe go take a walk. " Rooba said.

"I am okay." Delly didn't want to leave her ex-mother-in-law alone.

"Go I'll be fine." Rooba insisted

Delly nodded and did as her ex-mother-in-law asked of her. She slipped on her coat and quietly made her way outside. She entertained herself by looking at the holiday windows displays, the town always did beautiful window scenes this time of year, everything always felt hopeful and jolly. Delly slowly made it through the streets until she reached the station. They were unloading a humongous tree Effie had brought in from District Seven; it was customary for the final couple to marry in the town square in front of the lit tree.

Delly feigned interest in the tree amongst the onlookers. She slowly extracted herself hiding in the shadows moving as stealthy as she could. She opened the door of the old building and stepped inside. She was about to speak when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Delly was going to tell Rye to knock it off but the words died on her lips, his name tumbled from her mouth like a cup would slip from her fingers, "Gale."

"What are you doing here?" Gale asked.

"Why are you following me?" Delly demanded back.

"I went by the butcher and Rooba said you were out for a walk, I called your name but you didn't hear me. then you came here," Gale looked around the darkened interior of the building. "It's dangerous in here."

"She's here because of me," Rye came out of the shadows.

"Rye," Delly muttered.

"No, Delly, you've done enough for me." He replied.

"Are you having an affair with him?" Gale glanced between them.

"No!" Delly and Rye said together, with great disgust.

"Then what the hell is going on here?" Gale commanded while glancing at Rye in a menacing manner.

Delly glanced at Rye before she spoke, "I'm helping him escape from the district."

"Wait, you're helping him?" Gale pointed to Rye.

Rey shook his head, "Not just me, she helps anyone who wants to escape, in the underground."

"It is true," Delly whispered straightening her shoulders.

Gale's characteristic scowl took over his face. Delly could tell he didn't believe them. "You work for them, they trust you," Gale accused.

"I do, but I believe people should have the right to choose who they want to marry. I was part of the underground before I was reaped. I help people like Rye, trapped in a union they are not agreeable to, relocate from one district to another. Being part of the group gives me a perfect cover, I sent Cinna, one of the designers, to the bakery that day to plant the seed."

"Believe me I was as shocked as you when I learned Delly this part of an underground resistance," Rye muttered.

Gale smiled at her and Delly felt her cheeks burn. "You're really helping people?"

Delly nodded bashfully.

"I hate to break up this love fest but I'm hungry," Rye whined.

"Sorry Rye, here's the sandwich I promised you and the extra blanket, it's going to get colder tonight and you might not be able to make a fire," Delly replied.

"Thanks, Dell, you should get out of here," Rye said.

"I'll see if I can come by and check on you tonight, bring you something some hot soup or something."

"Can I join you," Gale piped up.

Delly nodded.

Speechless they stood there staring at the other transfixed; Gale shifted his feet feeling like an awkward thirteen-year-old instead of a confident man. After his talk with Katniss he came to the realization he had genuine feelings for Delly and it took until today to finally get the courage to speak to her. Finding out she was more than just what she presented to the public destroyed any preconceived ideas he had about her, and his heart did a small dance as his adoration grew. Delly's face was flushed, her eyes were wide looking like blue field flowers in the forest.

"Oh for goodness sake," Rye growled. "Gale, Delly has a thing for you and it's more than just an I wanna discover the Hawthorne family jewels. It's the for keeps kind and clearly, by the way, you've making moon eyes at her, you have a thing for her too," Rye walked away, "So please do something about it before you come back here tonight with my dinner!"

Gale opened and shut his mouth. Running his hands through his hair he quietly asked, "May I escort you home?"

Delly nodded and they quietly walked outside. After they cleared the train station and were entering town when Gale blurted out, "Was everything Rye said true, do you like me?"

Delly nearly tripped, Gale had to stop her from falling. As he held her, he stared at him, her cheeks were as red as ripe tomatoes. "Yes, I do, do you feel the same?"

Gale leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a brief second. She was trembling and he found his heartbeat drowned out all the sounds around him. She smelled sweet to him, like wild honey. He'd never experienced an overwhelming need to be gentle. Typically when he kissed a woman it was lustful and aggressive, he led not with his heart. This was different, a simple peck left him weak in the knees, the buried sentiments his consciousness brought to life through dreams, became so powerful his hands shook. He pulled her close to him, "I've got feelings for you, Delly. I've had them for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He was as giddy as a schoolboy. It occurred to him he didn't want to spend any more time away from her. He knew everything there was to know about her, he'd been observing her for years. Gale knew Delly Cartwright was kind, gentle, sweet, courageous, smart, funny, and beautiful. He kneeled on the ground.

Delly gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Mary me Delly, tomorrow…"

Delly's eyes filled with tears. "Yes."

Gale picked her up and kissed her tenderly, with affection that he recognized as true love. He stroked her soft cheek, before tenderly placing a soft kiss there, she made a small noise and Gale wanted nothing more to kiss her again. He pulled back there was no need to rush, they were going to have forever. "Come on, let me take you home."

Together they walked to the butcher shop. He saw her safely to her home, he briefly spoke to Rooba about their engagement. Rooba was overjoyed and invited him to move into the butcher shop as she had named Delly her heir.

Gale whistled all the way back to the Seam. He stopped at Katniss' house to bestow the great news. In the corner, Finnick couldn't help but be cheerful about Gale and Delly.

"I'm glad you listened to me," Katniss said hitting Gale on the arm.

"Ow, Catnip," Gale rubbed his shoulder.

"Weakling," Katniss joked.

"I want you to go tomorrow to the party it's where we're going to get married. I want you to be my best man." Gale said.

Finnick watched the way Katniss clenched her lips together. She was about to say no.

"Please," Gale pleaded.

"I don't know if I can Gale," Katniss said.

"Why not," Gale asked.

"Because," Katniss spat.

Finnick shook his head she was so frustrating, he knew she didn't want to go to the party to avoid Peeta.

"Look I know you hate marriage and the idea of it, but don't knock it because I want to marry her. I really," Gale stopped to smile and Finnick watched as Gale's eyes lit up. "I love her...I was just too stupid to see it. If it wasn't for you I'd be alone grumbling in a corner somewhere with a bottle of white liquor, wondering what my dreams meant."

"I'm happy for you Gale, but I don't want to go," Katniss said firmly.

Finnick raised an eyebrow, he was going to make her eat her words. Katniss led Gale to the door, as he left he said, "Just think about it."

Finnick watched Katniss close the door on Gale and her little sister entered the room.

"I am severely disappointed in you Katniss," Prim admonished.

"Prim!" Katniss whined.

Gale is your best friend and your hunting buddy but you don't wanna be there for the most important day of his life. He's always wanted to get married and have a family, you're acting like a blockhead!"

Finnick pumped his hand in the air he knew he liked Primrose Everdeen.

"That's enough young lady," Katniss exclaimed.

"No it's not, no one around here tells you the truth or confronts you about your decisions." Prim stood akimbo. "You're hiding something, I know it. You haven't been sleeping for the past few days. I know it's not nightmares because you haven't woken up screaming. So what's going on?"

"Nothing." Katniss stood firm.

Prim huffed, "You're the worst liar Katniss."

"I'm not lying."

Finnick watched both sisters spar with the other. There was a chance Prim was going to lose, he had to help her.

"Yes you are, you've been using some of mom's paste to hide the dark circles. You haven't left the house in days to conserve your energy. Also, you do that thing with your eyes." Prim declared. "You're going to get sick if you don't go to sleep."

Finnick saw an opportunity so he walked to the shelf and knocked over the sleeping syrup.

Prim picked up the syrup. "You should take some."

"No." Katniss hollered.

"Why not?" Prim demanded.

Katniss opened and closed her mouth, unable to find an answer.

Prim took a spoon and poured some of the liquid. "Here, take it. If you have nothing to hide you'll take it."

Furious Katniss opened her mouth.

"Don't forget to swallow."

Katniss wrinkled her nose, then swallowed.

"Open up." At Katniss ridiculous face Prim said, "You just preferred to put sleep syrup in your mouth over telling me what's going on I wanna make sure you don't cheat."

Katniss grimaced and swallowed once more, she made a face as the medicine went down and opened her mouth. "What happened to your bedside manner?"

Prim smirked, "Oh, I have plenty the bedside manners, but with hostile patients, I have to be tough"

Finnick laughed and danced about the room, but he'd have to wait until she was in bed. Katniss yawned and fought to fall asleep but the medicine was too powerful.

Finnick couldn't conjure up three spirits to haunt Katniss, but he could bend the rules a little and show her the shadows of what may be if she didn't marry Peeta. As Charles Dickens wrote, "There is a wisdom of the head, and a wisdom of the heart." Katniss Everdeen needed to listen to the wisdom of her heart.

He set up the dream, she stood in the clouds looking around. "Hello Katniss," Finnick greeted.

"You again!"

Finnick smiled and held out his arm. "Take my arm Katniss it's time you understood why it is so important you follow your heart and marry Peeta."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Prim's craftiness Finnick finally has Katniss where he needs her...time to haunt the huntress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Historywriter2007 for being my beta and excellent friend, and for patiently waiting for the next chapter. Also to Savvylark for the gorgeous banner.

Katniss was furious, she was trapped and couldn't get out. She tried pinching herself, tried to mentally make her leg twitch. She screamed at herself to wake up and even slapped herself. "Come on Everdeen wake up!"

"Don't bother trying to wake up, you're on my time now," Finnick stated.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at Finnick. He looked so smug, she wanted to slap that look off of his face. "You have no right to do this."

"As your Guardian Angel, it is my duty to protect you, even from yourself." Finnick slipped his hands in his pocket. "Your future affects everyone you love and care about. If you understood how important it is that you go to the party and tell Peeta how you feel, how you've always felt. You guys are meant to be each other."

Katniss was terrified of what he said, she didn't want to end up like her mother. When her father died her mother fell to pieces, selfishly, she didn't want that to happen to her. The fear of going through that caused her to struggle to wake up in earnest.

Finnick glowed with a gentle voice he said, "Katniss, Charles Dickens wrote, 'Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts.' The journey you are about to undertake is for your own good, let yourself be guided by your heart and not by your fears."

His words about her heart touched some deep part of her, Katniss had heard something like this before. She couldn't remember where though. Katniss thoughtfully gazed at him, if he wanted to cause her harm, he would have done so already. The longer she stared at him the less fearful she became, however, she didn't want to blindly follow him.

"Touch my sleeve," Finnick offered her his arm.

The only thing she could think of was to stall. She took a deep breath and said, "What do you mean by showing me my future?"

"Your decision to stay away from the party affects everyone."

"You sound like my baby sister." Katniss rolled her eyes.

"She has more sense than you do and she's younger."

Katniss wanted to argue with Finnick but couldn't; she agreed that her sister was better than her in every sense. "What if I refuse?"

Finnick didn't talk. All around Katniss it grew dark, the wind began to whip around her and the clouds rumbled with thunder as lightning struck all around her.

"Fine, Fine!" Katniss shouted running toward Finnick. She put her hand on his sleeve, there was no way she was getting to evade him this time.

"To understand the future you must go to your past," Finnick stated as they lifted up in the air.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have wings how are we flying?" Katniss strengthened her hold of Finnick.

"This is a plane of existence where I have my full powers, including flight." They were hurled backward she could see the sunsets fall and rise. The seasons changed several times quickly until they came to a slow stop. "Here we go," Finnick said.

It was a warm fall day, the peal of laughter could be heard in the air.

"Where are we?" Katniss asked.

"Not where are we, but, when are we," Finnick clarified.

She didn't quite understand. Katniss looked around they were a few meters away from then districts school center. There were children of all ages reporting for school, based on the good clothing, and parents holding on to their babies it looked like the first day of school. The older kids were all gathered in their circles gossiping or talking their grand summer adventure.

Familiar laughter caught her attention, followed by a childish excited squeaky voice, "Daddy sing it again."

"Oh my little Arrow," her father sang.

Katniss gripped Finnick's arm. "Daddy," she whispered it was such a shock to see her father alive again, young and healthy. Tears filled her eyes, her throat became clogged with emotions. She'd forgotten the gravelly timbre of his voice the way he smelled of pine trees and happiness.

"These are the moments that have passed," Finnick explained. "Watch."

Katniss watched her younger self skip while holding her father's hand. She recalled it was the first day of school and she was excited. She got to wear her red plaid dress and shiny shoes and couldn't wait to play with other kids.

"Katniss you see that little boy over there?" Her father kneeled and wrapped his arm around young Katniss.

"Which one papa?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"The one of the blonde curly hair?" Her father pointed out a small boy walking with his father and two older brothers.

Katniss watched her younger self, peer into the crowd and then spot him. "I found him, Papa."

"That's Peeta Mellark he's a good boy," her father said with a smile.

"How do you know, he's a good boy, Papa?" She questioned.

"Because I watch people Katniss. That little boy has a heart of gold. You should get to know him, become his friend."

Katniss turned to Finnick awe in her voice, "I forgot about this conversation with my dad."

"Your father approved of Peeta, he joked with Peeta's father that he hoped you'd get reaped with Peeta."

"He did?" Katniss was astonished.

"Your father was never wrong about people. Come along," Finnick offered her his arm, "there is another point in time we have to see."

Katniss held on to Finnicks arm as they moved forward.

They landed in a schoolyard there was a circle of kids yelling and screaming Finnick and Katniss walk through the crowd of kids unseen.

Peeta stood, his nose bleeding as Marley Jacobson stood in front of him laughing.

"Marley was such a bully," Katniss recalled the boy who tortured not only the kids from the Seam but anyone he perceived was a weakling

Katniss younger self yelled from the crowd. "Hey, you why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Marley turned around just as a pint-sized Katniss jump up and whacked him on the nose causing him to tumble to the floor.

Marley cried and whined, while their classmates laughed at him. The kid arose and yelled, "I'll get you one day Everdeen."

"My mother was not happy when she learned that I had gotten into a fight with a boy. My dad was proud but he couldn't show it in front of mother, that weekend he taught me how to use a bow."

"Your father treasured you and taught you life skills so you would survive," Finnick said.

They watched the scene unfold before them, Peeta was on the ground his angelic face filled with awe as he watched her approach. Little Katniss helped him up examining him just like her mother would have done.

Katniss saw the way she took Peeta's hand and followed the small couple as her younger self brought Peeta to the nurse. She didn't leave Peeta side until it was time for them to go home.

"You are a nice boy, aren't you?" Her younger self said to Peeta.

Katniss felt her heart-strings being plucked when she saw the way Peeta gave her a wide-eyed look of awe and unabashed love. She saw herself lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"I wish I could be reaped to be with you," Her younger self said.

"Are you blushing?" Finnick asked.

Katniss' hands flew to her overheated cheeks as Finnick chuckled. He snapped, and they were brought into the following day.

Katniss watched as the next day a shy Peeta presented her with a cheese-bun in front of the cafeteria. "How could I have forgotten he gave me cheese-buns as a kid?"

Finnick spoke up, "You and Peeta have quite the history. You loved him well before you understood what love was."

Finnick walked away from the cafeteria, she avoided crashing into kids, Finnick was far ahead of her. Katniss wondered why Finnick was able to move so quickly through the throng of kids. Katniss followed him as they approached the exit the doors opened before they reached them. They walked toward the woods, she stopped short at the fence, Finnick walked straight through it, and turned around, "Come along you're with me."

Reluctantly she moved forward expecting to be shredded by the barbed wire, but nothing happened to her. She stepped back and forth marveling at the way her body walked through the electrified fencing.

Finnick stood watching her, an amused on his face. He lifted his eyebrow. "You done?"

"Yeah," she said, as she followed Finnick. This world was marvelous. Katniss noticed things looked glossy, shiny even. They came to a glen in the woods that led to a bluff in the woods, below was her father's cabin not far away from the lake. A peal of childish laughter filled the air.

"Daddy I shot him," Katniss watched her younger self come into view as she ran toward the bird she'd shot down.

Her father gently scooped up the bird. "It's a good shot my little Arrow."

"You sound sad daddy, why?"

"Because even though we're hunters we have to be respectful of the creatures we hunt. You have to remember to be gentle."

"But we're going to eat him?"

Her father chuckled at her younger self's confusion. He gently removed the arrow from the bird and cleaned it as he spoke. "We are, but there was an old saying from the dark days never let your heart harden. And while it's okay to be passionate never let your temper get the best of you and always have a touch that never causes pain. This poor creature suffered for our nutrition but you should never, ever, take joy in killing Katniss."

It clicked in Katniss brain that what Finnick told her at the beginning of this trip to the past was what her father said. At the time Katniss was puzzled by what her father said, but now standing here watching it happen it made sense she shouldn't allow fear to rule her thoughts. However, as a hunter, she knew a certain amount of trepidation was needed to stay alive in the woods.

"Oh, momma doesn't like killing, she heals stuff."

"That's right and so does Peeta," her father said standing up. "He's very strong for a little boy but he didn't use his strength against that boy. What was his name again?"

"Marley," her younger-self supplied.

Katniss smiled and said out loud, "My father was right, I've seen Peeta lift hundred-pound bags of sugar and flour without breaking a sweat."

"You've been stalking him?" Finnick asked.

Katniss was about to say something but she saw a squirrel running on a branch, she swore the squirrel looked straight at her when it stopped. "I'm not a stalker."

"Sure you're not," Finnick said grinning to himself.

"Come along Katniss, we've got to get home before your mother gets worried." Her father stood and Katniss watched them walk away.

"Finnick, how could I forgot about this?" She questioned her sanity.

"When your dad died you blocked out all these memories."

They moved forward a few years, Katniss found herself standing in the graveyard the day they buried her father. It was freezing outside and icy rain fell from the sky. An eleven-year-old Katniss stood by the plaque in memory of the miners that died, tears fell from her eyes. Her mother had long since left, Katniss was alone in the dark soaked and cold. This she remembered well.

"Why did you bring me here." All of the devastating pain, the helplessness, the sense of loss, combined with the perpetual destitution her family found itself in, caused Katniss to feel strangled.

"Unfortunately, your life turned upside down. It all changed the day your father died." Finnick pointed to a shadowy figure in the background.

"Peeta." She was shocked to see Peeta standing behind her his face laced with concern and pain. He was there for her, yet he was as always in the distant background, never coming closer.

"It was him who saved your family after your father's death. He has always risked everything for you. Yet, despite the bond you have with Peeta you would rather deny yourself happiness, for heartache and pain."

Katniss couldn't take the sadness of the moment she wanted to run away. She was broken in ways no one could understand."Take me away from here show me something happier...another time."

"Then let us travel to the present Christmas Day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a brief synopsis of the story, Katniss was reaped to marry Rye, instead of Peeta. Rye ran away and thanks to Delly is hiding in the district. Delly and Gale are in love and are to marry because of Katniss's encouraging words tooGale. Finnick, Katniss Guardian Angel has one shot to get his wings and in order to do so, he has to get Katniss to marry Peeta. Katniss resisted. Prim got Katniss to drink Sleep Syrup and is now in Finnicks' realm. She has visited the past and now it's time to see the present...what you thought I would say the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all for your great patience I am slowly updating all of my stories. Many all of you know my father was in the hospital last month and then I became sick. However, we are all doing better. Special thanks to historywriter2007 for betaing, for the banner made by savvylark and p.s. I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own A Christmas Carol or any story written by Charles Dickens...

Katniss put her hand on his sleeve, once more they were thrust forward. She could see the changes of the seasons. Everything around them sped by but at the same time, Katniss could see how a seed buried itself in the ground, then sprout and transform itself into a sapling. She marveled how its trunk grew thicker as it raised into the air, sprouting tender vines like branches that touched the sky.

She saw the colors of nature, the riot of brightly colored flowers, the darker green hues of summer, the glorious symphony of fall and the cool blue hues of winter. Katniss closed her eyes and when she opened them they came to a stop. They traveled through Christmas pasts and to the present.

She could see everything all at once the Christmas' she had with her father, the Christmas he wasn't there. She saw the holidays she spent with Gale and his family and the small tokens and gifts they exchanged. She saw the Reapings, the marriages, and the births, it all took place all at once.

There were dark moments but those dark moments were shadowed by the light. The light of her sister, the light of Gale, and the light of Peeta. Any time he was around her he glowed with goodness.

She watched Peeta grow from a child to the young man she knew today. Her heart beat erratically as she saw him move about the kitchen of the bakery and how his hands massaged the dough. She shuttered noting there was something magical about the way his hands moved.

She'd been stalking him, no watching him for years. She knew that he was kind to everyone, he gave cookies to the orphaned children. Every year on the last day of Christmas break he went down to the home that collected all of the unwanted children and made them food. They looked forward to it, but he did it quietly and no one in town knew, she only knew because she followed him one year. He hauled a small cart to the home and labored over the meal for the children.

They moved past the bakery to the seam things began to slow down as they came to a complete stop. The holidays were of importance to the Panem Bureau of Family Welfare, there was always a wedding solemnized at the start of the Christmas holiday. Schools were closed and the mines were shut down for two and a half days, with pay. Everyone loved the holidays, outside children were playing, others were decorating. Many adorned their homes today, as it was the first day of the mini-break. During the holidays, the Seam changed, every house had holly hanging from the fences and pinecone wreaths were displayed on the doors with bright merry ribbons.

People were jovial today, their burdens were lightened with the upcoming celebrations. It was still early and yet those awake were smiling and greeting the other with glee. As they moved about Finnick glowed. Taking a deep breath he laughed, "Merry Christmas Katniss."

"Christmas morning," Katniss whispered. Everything looked so real Katniss began to doubt if she was still in this altered state of slumber. She walked forward reaching her hand out to touch the snow.

"Your hand will pass through it," Finnick warned behind her.

"It looks so real."

"These are the images of what is happening today, the seeds of the near future."

Katniss hated that he spoke in riddles, she'd liked when people spoke plainly. She was beginning to get frustrated on why so much hinged on her going to that asinine party. There was no reason for her to go since Rye left.

His disappearance was more of a curse, she glanced at Finnick no matter what he showed her she didn't like being forced to go through this for the outcome of a simple party. Why was her attendance was so necessary? It was true she and Peeta had a bond, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Under the law she was still contracted to marry Rye, if he showed up she would be forced to marry him.

The thought of marrying Rye made her shutter. She took a breath in and glanced around. "So why are we here?"

"This is Christmas day Katniss, and I know what you are thinking."

"You do?" Katniss frowned she wasn't sure he knew anything about her.

"You want to know why it is so important, that you attend the party," Finnick leveled a look that caused Katniss to wrap her arms around her middle. He wasn't going to hurt her but his look was serious, his eyes reminded her of a stern school teacher who just caught her doing something mischievous in class and she was about to pay the price.

"Wouldn't you want to know if you were in my position?" Katniss spat.

"I wouldn't be as hard-headed because a celestial being presented themselves to me. I'd be more willing to go along, but now you. You'd doubt your own shadow," Finnick mused. "Charles Dickens wrote in Hard Times, 'There is a wisdom of the head, and a wisdom of the heart.' You, Katniss have much wisdom up here," he tapped his head, "but you lack wisdom here," he pointed to his heart, "because you will not listen to it. That's your downfall."

Katniss opened her mouth to reply but shut it. Finnick was ultimately right, she didn't trust anyone, even Gale and he was her hunting partner who she had to depend on in the woods in order to survive.

Finnick's voice interrupted her thoughts."Come along, there is so much you must see today."

They walked past her home, toward the Hawthorne's home. Gale's buddies were waiting for him. "Come on Gale, let's go," Thom yelled.

Gale came outside. "Look guys I have to be at the party by one o'clock to meet my bride."

"Sure, sure," Thom said holding the blindfold, "but first you need a slag party. What kind of best man would I be if you didn't have a few hours of debauchery before you tie the knot with the girl you've been crushing in secret for the past two years."

"What?" Gale lost his cool look as his jaw hung open.

"Dude every time you drink all you do is talk about her," Rain said smacking Gale in the back.

"Did you guys know who has eyes prettier than wild blue flowers," Thom mimicked.

"Did you know she's the sweetest girl in the entire district," Rain chortled.

"Come on guys," Gale said right before he was blindfolded and dragged from his house.

"Let's follow, shan't we?" Finnick suggested.

Katniss walked behind the guys they were sharing a flask and rebel rousing. The streets were full of people as they did the last minute shopping for the festivities that began in the afternoon with the tree unveiling. Gale and his buddies didn't have to go in because they worked a later shift. They arrived at the Slag Heap and it didn't take long for them to get intoxicated, Gale got so drunk he passed out.

"Why'd bring me here?" It made no sense to see Gale getting drunk. "What does this have to do with me?"

Finnick raised an eyebrow, "Come," Finnick indicated. They left the slag heap and made their way to the center of town, stopping off at the bakery. "These are the events that are happening today."

Peeta was busy at the front store. He was wearing that tight white shirt and Katniss reminded herself she wasn't here to ogle him. They made their way to the backdoor of the bakery. Peeta's mother was standing by the fence talking to Bell Rogscoe. Both women were acting suspicious as Katniss got closer.

"I'm telling you what I heard. I swear she had something to do with your son's disappearance." Bell quietly nodded.

"You don't think she'd..." Mrs. Mellark put her hand over her neck.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Bell shrugged. "She is a deadly hunter, she probably lured Rye out to the woods and shot him. That's why no one can find him. Not to mention I heard her in stating how much she didn't want to get married."

"The authorities know Rye is missing, he left a note."

"There are cameras at the station if he left the Peacekeepers would see him leaving and would bring him back. But it has been so quiet, I tell you she had something to do with his disappearance. Maybe she even forged this letter."

Mrs. Mellark touched her neck a horrified look upon her face. "My poor Rye."

"If I were you I would tell them about Katniss and I would mention this all happened under Effie's watch. That woman has no business directing the couples here. If it were up to me I'd tell them they should separate the reapings, one for the Seam and one for the Merchants." Bell tossed her hair over the shoulder. "There are so many liberties Effie Trinkets gives them, allowing them to take home the food we make home instead of giving it to the people who made it is ridiculous. Did you know there are twice as many wedding gowns for the Seam girls to wear than there are for the Merchant girls! Why shouldn't we have the opportunity to choose from a larger variety? Liberties, I tell you that it's unfair."

"Well, I never thought of it that way?" Mrs. Mellark mused.

Katniss could see the way Bell wound Mrs. Mellark up. The woman was a witch for sure but she had accepted Rye was going to marry her. Katniss turned around to Finnick, "Please tell me people don't believe this crap?"

Finnick shrugged.

"That Seam girl has no business becoming a Mellark, you and I both know for years she ran with that tall poacher. I heard her mother, the healer, knew how to take care of unwanted pregnancies." Bell leaned in and said, "I bet you she paid Effie off to reap her with a Merchant."

"That is despicable," Mrs. Mellark said, "She needs to be stopped!"

"I know but what can I do, I'm just a girl in the eyes of the law," Bell stated.

"Come along," Finnick said.

"Wait you're just going to walk away," Katniss walked after Finnick. "I thought you were supposed to my Guardian Angel?"

Finnick chuckled, "I am, but right now you're back in your house in the Seam and I am guarding you."

Katniss stopped walking and glared at him.

"Well come on, stop dawdling, we're not done."

Katniss saw Effie speaking with her assistants as a large white tent was constructed in front of the Justice Building. Flavius, the man, rolled his eyes as Effie spoke. The entire District was invited tonight, inside of the tent there was a flurry of activity. Delly stood outside in a dark wine colored dress waiting at the entrance of the tent, she was directing traffic.

"I heard a rumor you were getting married?" Effie smiled.

Delly turned pink, "Who told you?"

"Well you're wearing the gown Cinna made for you," Effie said.

Delly looked down, "I know I'm not a traditional bridal gown, but I love the holidays and I am going to marry once the festivities are over."

"Well my dear, I approve." Effie reached out and gave Delly a hug.

"Thank you, for all of your support."

Effie smiled gently, "You do good work Delly, and who knows one day I can put in a good word in for you and you could be in charge of this Districts weddings. I am advocating for a change of the system. There are a few of us, who want to make it better for the candidates."

Katniss frowned. "What are they going on about?"

"Effie is leading a coalition of people to stop the reapings since the population is no longer in danger. She wants to make changes for the better." Finnick grinned, "Oh look at Peeta."

Katniss twirled around, "Where," she realized that she shouted and covering up her exuberance she cleared her throat, "I mean really."

"Face it Everdeen, you love him you don't how just yet but you do.."

Katniss watched him wheel in the pastries and she found her mouth watered as she watched that darned white t-shirt stretched across his broad chest.

"Close your mouth Everdeen," Finnick breathed over her shoulder, "you're starting to drool."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at Finnick.

"Come on there is something else you need to see," Finnick said. Katniss was beginning to hate that smirk.

Time sped forward the party was in full effect, as the town was gathered around the tree. Peeta stood by the edge watching the road, he held a small box in his hand. On the stage, Effie stood before the crowd making the apologies for the lack of a Christmas marriage. The mayor gave a speech, the tree was lit, but Peeta kept on watching the road. He looked above as flurries began to fall.

"He's waiting for me?" Katniss whispered to herself.

"He hoped you would come," Finnick said. "He loves you."

"I," Katniss muttered. She watched him wiped his face.

"You broke his heart." Finnick pointed to Peeta.

Katniss wasn't willing to let Finnick see just how affected she was. Seeing him cry and knowing she caused him this pain, was made her chest hurt. "He knew how I felt about marriage."

"Really you're quoting your childish beliefs to mask the part that you hurt him deeply." The festivities moved from the tree to the large white tent that was erected earlier. "But he's not the only one."

Katniss followed Finnick, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what else was going to happen. The party was well underway, she saw the way both Seam and Merchant sat down and broke bread.

"This is splendid isn't it?" Finnick said.

Katniss shook her head. "The music is too loud."

"Really, one day there will be no more music, no merriment. This is the last party of its kind." Finnick pointed to Flavius.

Katniss watched Bell smile and weave her way through the party to speak to Mrs. Mellark before she weaved her way through the crowd once more to where Effie's assistants were conglomerated. She watched Bell speak to Flavius, they were pointing and smirking at Delly who kept on looking toward the entrance.

The clock struck one o'clock. Delly smiled as people wished the other Christmas tidings. She pushed away from her mother-in-law and made her way outside where she stood in the snow as tears streamed down her face.

"She's waiting for Gale, but he's at the Slag Heap passed out, surrounded by his friends."

"Okay that is not my fault," Katniss watched Delly head for the train station.

"Isn't it. You weren't here to stop Gale from drinking and making the worst mistake of his life." Finnick said.

"Come along there is one more thing you have to see tonight." Finnick held his sleeve once more.

Katniss found herself in front of the tree. Peeta sat there his hands in his hair, her sister beside him.

"So sorry Peeta, I tried to make her come, but she didn't... she refused. She asked me to give this back to you." Prim held out the present Petta had given her.

"I see," Peeta said.

"I'm sorry," Prim stood and began walking back to the Seam. Peeta stood up and threw the box on the floor. Suddenly two stray dogs crossed her sister's path. "Oh, poor little ones," Prim said.

Katniss watched the dogs, her hunter's radar came up, they looked odd. Their jaws were dropped, they didn't swallow, and slobber fell from their open mouths. They were disoriented and where uncoordinated, dogs were never uncoordinated unless they were sick. Katniss ran forward, "No Prim!"

The dogs growled and one of them leaped up and bit Prim's extended hand. Peeta ran right through her. "PRIM!" He yelled as he tore the dog from her hand, the other dog seeing Peeta hulking form whined and ran away. Her sister fell to the ground.

"Okay time to go," Finnick held out his arm.

"NO!" Katniss shouted, "PRIM!" She grabbed onto Finnick's arm to plead with him to stay but they flew away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we saw Katniss, Finnick had shown her the past that included Peeta, then he took her to the present where she learned what was going on in the district without her, now it's time to go to the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Historywriter2007 thank you for your wonderful beta work and for being a soundboard for this story. Please note I do not own The Hunger Games or A Christmas Carol

They flew across the expanse of the heavenly realm toward a small dot of light. They were in a tunnel of some sort. Despite how magnificent and curious everything around her was, Katniss couldn't look at it her mind was whirling with what she just saw. Her sister was attacked by a rabid dog and she couldn't do anything to help her. It had been her own folly to lay hands on Finnick. She should have run forward and helped her sister. She tried to remove her hand away from his arm but it was as if she was fused with him. "Finnick, this isn't funny, my sister!"

They came to a stop and began descending through billowy clouds. Looking up she could see the clear evening sky, the stars numbered in the hundreds of thousands, some brighter than others.

Finnick only raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to know why it was so important that you attend the party, well welcome to the future where you will reap what you have sowed."

It was dark and stormy outside, it looked as if rain was about to fall from the sky. "Come along." They walked through the district until they came to her house.

They walked through the walls where Katniss saw her mother sitting before her sister. "Prim," Katniss whispered trying to hold her.

"I told you they can't hear you," Finnick said.

"What happened?" Katniss turned around.

"Your suspicions were right, the dog had rabies. The apothecary refused to sell you the medicine, so Peeta went and bought it for your sister. With the injection, your sister slowly returned to you but the bite became infected and although Prim survived it maimed her hand. She will never be able to use it to darn a sock much less suture a wound."

"Come on dear you can do it," her mother said to Prim.

Prim's hand shook as she tried to hold a pencil. Her fingers were swollen and she couldn't make a fist to hold it but her hand shook and the pencil fell through her fingers. Prim had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Primrose, you'll get there, slowly." Their mother put her arm around Prim.

"I'm not the one you should be focusing on mom, we should be worried about Katniss," Prim whispered.

"Your sister will be fine, we'll see her tomorrow. Now," their mother said picking up the pencil. "Let's try one more time."

"What do they mean visit me, where am I?" Katniss demanded, she was glad her sister was alive but she wouldn't leave her sister and mother alone, especially when her sister was so sick.

"Touch my sleeve," Finnick said.

Katniss did as Finnick asked she wondered where they were going next. Finnick brought her to the courtroom in the Justice Building.

"Who's on trial?" Katniss looked around the courtroom. Her sister and mother were in the audience. Prim's hand was bandaged and she was standing, there was no one next to her sister.

A woman was being dragged out of the courtroom the Judge was hitting his gavel trying to regain order.

"What's going on Finnick?" Katniss demanded.

There was a man dressed in a suit and he was speaking to the court. "Your honor, as you can see this woman is violent, just as the witness claimed. It's no wonder that her betrothed left her. "

Katniss lip furled at the sight of the witness, Marley Jacobson, he'd become a small man devoid of a conscious. Until today she had forgotten why she didn't trade him, it all began when they were little. "What is he doing here?"

"Testifying," Finnick quietly responded.

"Mr. Jacobson, would you mind stating once more what you told the court?" The prosecutor asked.

"I was coming back from making deliveries when I overheard Katniss Everdeen tell Rye Mellark she did not want to marry and she threatened to cause him harm."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobson, in light of the evidence the prosecution rests."

"He's lying Finnick! That no good freeloading toad-face, is lying through his teeth. I never threatened Rye, I hardly spoke to him."

"Katniss," Finnick quietly reminded her, "This is what happened as a result of you not going to the party."

Katniss looked to Finnick for answers.

"Mrs. Mellark poisoned the hearts and minds of the villagers, no one traded with you. She convinced the PBFM her sons' disappearance was all your fault, she even hinted you killed him. You were put in trial and while no one was able to find his body..."

"I didn't kill him." Katniss interrupted shocked by what Finnick told her.

"I know that, and you were fortunate one of the surveillance cameras picked up footage of Rye climbing inside of a cargo train. It also showed Delly helping him and throwing a rock at the camera at the station on the night of the party. There was also a report of a blond man arriving in District Eight soon after."

"So what happens to me?" Katniss begged.

"Watch," Finnick simply said.

The judge spoke, "Since there are no closing arguments from the defendant it is now to in the hands of the jury to deliberate. The court will recess until a jury has come back with a verdict."

Finnick snapped his fingers and ten minutes sped by. Katniss watched as a jury member stood. "We the jury have found Katniss Everdeen guilty of breaking the laws of the Panem Bureau of Family Welfare. As for the charge of murder, we found her not guilty."

A murmur spread through the crowd.

The judge picked up the paper he held in his hand. "Since Miss Everdeen has not been able to calm down, I am forced to dispense with judgment without her presence. This court finds Katniss Everdeen guilty of openly defying the Bureau's policy. That young lady should have made more of an effort, then perhaps her young man wouldn't have left. That being said, I hereby proclaim Katniss Everdeen shall spend a period of 3 months in prison and at the end of her term she is to pay restitution to the PBFM in the total sum of 5000 credits for the disregard for the sanctity of the law. This court is adjourned."

"How am I going to pay that," Katniss shouted.

"Touch my sleeve Katniss." Finnick held out his arm.

"I need answers," Katniss demanded.

Finnick kept his arm stretched out. "There's more to be seen Katniss."

Katniss finally touched his sleeve, and Finnick flew them to a grand city. "Where are we?"

"This is the Capitol," Finnick said as they touched down on a house. Thereby the wall stood a short girl with blonde hair, her eyes were glazed over. She wore a small yellow toga-like dress.

"Who is that?" Katniss asked.

"That's Delly, she was part of an underground resistance who helped people like Rye disappear. The cameras picked her image, what she did was considered treason. She was arrested immediately and brought to the Capitol where they tortured her, and when she didn't speak they turned her into an Avox. Before you ask, an Avox is a slave whose tongue has been cut out."

Katniss watched as a door slammed open, as a group of Capitolites dragged themselves into the room. One of them grabbed Delly by the arm and threw her into a room.

Finnick turned his face away. "Delly has to serve this family until she takes her last breath. It won't be long though, by tonight she'll be dead."

Katniss was horrified that she was the cause of Delly's demise.

"Touch my sleeve."

Once more they were air bound and they found themselves back in District Twelve inside of a mine shaft. Gale was leaning up against a wall of rocks. He had a flask with him and was drinking. Before him was a caged bird.

"Tweet."

Gale laughed and mimicked the birds' song. "I used to hunt, I was once engaged to a beautiful girl I loved. She's dead, and it's my fault Because I didn't go to the party, cause I drank too much." Gale leaned back and took another swig of his flask. "Now this is my mistress."

"Gale, come in," the radio clicked on. "How's our bird?" Katniss recognized her voice coming through the radio.

Gale didn't answer he stumbled forward. A group of miners always had a bird with them when they went deep into the mines when the bird stopped singing they had to scramble to get out. The bird sang once more as Gale drunkenly danced around the small space.

"Gale," the radio clicked in again. This time her voice sounded funny. "How's the bird?"

Gale picked up the cage, "Tweet, tweet," he mocked and laughed. Suddenly the bird stopped singing.

Katniss ran in front of him, "Gale get out, the bird." She turned to Finnick. "He's drunk."

"He can't hear you," Finnick said.

"CATNIP…" Gale slurred. He stumbled further into the mines. Suddenly the earth shook and shaft they were standing in collapsed around them, Katniss screamed. She opened her eyes to find herself outside of the mines. Prim and her mother stood outside, it was raining, one of the formen named Eddie called them inside.

"Eddie any word?" Prim asked.

"I'm sorry Prim, your sister she was with the crew that was down there when the explosion happened." Eddie placed his hand on top of her shoulders.

"No, my sister is alive," Prim cried, "She's got to be alive."

"Prim," their mother walked forward and took Prim by the shoulders. "Thank you, Eddie."

They flashed forward to Peacekeepers standing outside of the house. It was dead of winter. Her sister and mother held meager belongings in their arms.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister has been excluded from the reaping," Finnick said.

"Well, at least she doesn't have to marry someone she doesn't love." Katniss was glad her sister was excluded.

"This isn't a good thing it's a punishment invented by Flavius."

"Where's Effie? She wouldn't let this happen." Katniss stated.

"Watch and see," Finnick said.

"Effie would never allow this to happen," Prim said.

"She wouldn't have been fired, had it not been for…" Her mother drifted off.

"Mom, everyone knows Effie was fired because of Delly." Prim glanced at Flavius who was smiling smugly at them. "At least she was always helpful to everyone, she made us a community." Prim held up her scared and malformed hand. "I wish I could do more."

"I know dear, but it's the only way," their mother said.

"I know mom," Prim said. "We have to pay Katniss debts."

Katniss watched Prim give Flavius the keys. "This should settle the debt."

"I'm sure it won't," Flavius smirked.

"Come on Primrose," her mother said. "We've got to find shelter."

Prim nodded.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening," Katniss whispered.

"Well, it does. Your sister's injury prevents her from being to help your mother's practice. Sure she does what she can but she's not as efficient as before." Finnick pointed to Flavius, "He's a snake in the grass, he goes after your sister to make an example. They are forced to sell the house to the PBFM, and they become homeless, beggars. In fact, it's because of Flavius the changes Effie wanted to make never take place. Instead, the rules get stricter to prevent something like your case Rye's Law comes into place. People are forced to marry right after they are Reaped. A black market run by a man named Thresh and Flavius opens up, young attractive youths are sold to the highest bidders in the Capitol."

Everything was so twisted. Her mind couldn't wrap around it, she couldn't wrap around the fact that she was dead and that her family had to pay for transgressions that weren't her fault.

"You see, Katniss, one person can make a difference."

"What happens to my family?" Katniss asked hoping they had managed to survive. "Doesn't anyone help them?"

"The only person in the district who tries to help them is Peeta." Finnick held out his arm. "Come on there's more to see."

Katniss wasn't sure she wanted to see more but she touched his sleeve. Things couldn't get any worse, she told herself as she flew next to Finnick time streamed by they stopped sometime in the future. "Where or rather when are we?"

"A Reaping," Finnick replied.

They stood on the side watching the events unfold. There was a couple hugging on stage, overjoyed to have been selected. Flavius had one of her many assistants escort the couple and their family off the stage.

Flavius reached into the bowl and picked up a slip, she read off the name, "Peeta Mellark."

Katniss eyes flew to the men's side.

A taller Peeta with broad shoulders moved forward, he had a scruffy blond beard and mustache. Katniss wrinkled her nose, she wasn't sure she liked the facial hair, though she did appreciate the broad shoulders.

He stood on stage, he wasn't smiling, Katniss could detect a trace of sadness as well as surrender in his eyes. The last time she had seen that look on his face was when he had lost the wrestling championship.

Effie read out loud, "Bell Rogscoe."

It hurt to see him paired up with someone else, especially knowing what she knew about Bell. Katniss tried to see the positive though, "At least he didn't end up alone."

"Do you think this is a good thing?" Finnick turns to her, "The Reapings are rigged, people pay to get paired with the person they want. Flavius pockets the money and gives a cut to Cray to keep it going."

Katniss was going to reply but she was pushed forward at a speed that was faster than sound.

Katniss was brought to a future that was bleak, bleaker than the place where they first arrived. There was no Christmas spirit even if it was Christmas Eve, none of the shops were decorated. There was no music, no lights, no tree in the center of town, and in the Seam there were no stockings, no cheer. It was as if the light within their hearts had extinguished. It was dark outside, churning gray clouds hung in the air. Everything smelled of soot, smoke, and fire.

Katniss glanced toward Finnick, "Is this District Twelve, this can't be the same place?"

"It is," Finnick confirmed gravely.

"It can't be."

"These are shadows of the future that is yet to come. It's the future set into motion because you refused to go to the party. The people rebelled because of Flavius the Peacekeepers swept in, many were killed and a lot of homes and business were destroyed. The district is still under marshall law and is being run by the Peacekeepers."

They stopped in a graveyard. There was a freshly dug grave but no one was present to see the body being buried. Katniss watched as a corpse wrapped up in linens was dumped into the shallow grave. "What about Peeta and my family?"

"Your mother didn't make it, she was killed, your sister lives in the slums by the train tracks."

"But you said Peeta was taking care of them?" Katniss implored.

"His new wife was threatened by Prim, she threw her out and told Peeta that she would have Prim shot if she found out she came near the bakery."

"I don't believe you," Katniss shook her head. Everywhere she could see destruction.

"Merry Christmas Katniss." Finnick moved forward.

Katniss followed him. She wasn't one to scare easily, but she was frightened. It was the dead of night outside. The buildings on the main street, that were not bombed out, were closed the only light came from the back if the bakery.

Peeta stood at the doorway watching as a woman in an amorous embrace with a Peacekeeper. He stepped into the back of the bakery and closed the door softly. He sat on one of the weathered stools, his face was haggard and old his eyes looked.

The door opened up and Bell walked in. When she spotted him on the stool her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing up I thought I told you to go to sleep early."

"I saw you." Peeta rubbed his face.

"You saw what?" Bell raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you with that peacekeeper how long has this been going on?"

"With him, not that long."

"How many have there been?" Peeta stood.

Katniss was shocked that would any woman want to cheat on Peeta.

Bell chortled, "You really are stupid?"

"You have to stop this or…" Peeta ran his hands through his hair.

"Or what Peeta," Bell growled.

Peeta stepped back when he saw Bell pick up a pan.

"You're a pathetic man. Your mother was right the only way to make you productive is to beat you." The woman pushed Peeta backward.

Katniss rushed forward but she walked right through Bell. She turned to Finnick. "Do something!"

"I'm not allowed, he's not my charge you are."

Helplessly Katniss watched the horror unfold before her. Peeta held is arms up as she swung at him knocking him down.

"I never loved you, and every morning I have to wake up a look at your dumb face. I don't even care for this business anymore. Ugh... to think I wasted my money on you." As she spoke she hit him again and again until he stopped moving. "I hope you die."

Finnick grabbed Katniss and moved her away.

"Wait what happens to him?" Finnick kept walking. "No, no, I'm not moving forward until I know if he's alive."

"One of the last things your sister did was helped heal him. He survives but the injuries he sustained make him incapable of baking. He couldn't lift the heavy bags of supplies, and he can't stand for hours at a time. The bakery defaulted and he lost the family business and Bell ran off with a Peacekeeper. He was unable to provide them with substance, your sister succumbs to illness. Peeta spends what little he has to bury her beside you."

Hearing this caused tears to run down her face. Her sisters' demise, her mother's, Gale's, Delly's, the district it was all too much. She was warring with herself because this all happened because she didn't act. He was beaten because she didn't want to go to the party and to give Peeta his mittens. Besides her sister Prim, Peeta was the only other person she considered good. To see him end up so bad was a miscarriage of justice.

"Follow me, Katniss, we have one last place to visit."

They flew further into the future, they were surrounded by woods. She felt the calm presence of the woods soothing her soul. It was then she saw a man, a very old man walking through the woods. He was hunched over, his left leg was dragging and he used a stick to walk. Katniss neared him and instantly recognized the blue eyes.

"Peeta," she whispered. "He looks so different." Saddened she looked to Finnick for an explanation.

"He survived but he's old and..." Finnick's words drifted away.

Katniss wanted to reach out and touch Peeta. His blond hair was feathery white, his weathered face an unreadable mask. He was no longer the bright boy filled with hope and light. He stopped by the broken fence, looking about before he crossed over into the meadow and headed toward the graveyard. They followed him until he was standing by four graves, he placed flowers on one of the graves. "What is he doing?"

"Every year on your birthday he comes out here and places flowers for you."

Seeing her grave and the markers for her parents and sister caused Katniss to gasp. She knew mortals lived a finite life, and she had been witness to the day she died, but seeing the grave caused her to feel cold.

She watched him wipe his tears, then after a while, he left. Katniss followed him, everything she had seen swirled within her like a storm. Peeta walked deeper into the woods.

"He lives in the woods, in your father's old stone house. No one even knows he's out here. He going to have a heart attack," Finnick sadly said, "it will be fatal."

"NO," Katniss tried to move but Finnick held her back. Peeta had done so much for her and her sister. He was there helping them until the bitter end. No one deserved this future. She watched in horror, "Finnick let me interfere."

"You know you cannot." He replied sadly.

She ran into the house and there on the floor lay Peeta. She put her hand on his cold body, "No Peeta, no…you didn't have to die like this. No one should've suffered like this."

"To paraphrase Charles Dickens Christmas Carol these the shadows of the things that Will be, Katniss. " Finnick stepped away. "I cannot help you anymore."

Finnick disappeared and she was surrounded by darkness. She held a pickaxe in her hand, she had on the miner's uniform. "No, please, don't leave me. I promise, to go to the party and tell Peeta how I feel. Please, Finnick...Finnick!"


End file.
